Discovering Western Life
by Silverdust101
Summary: Isabella Swan has just turned eighteen and life is looking good, excluding the conflicts with her mother.  But suddenly her father dies. Bella decides to run away to the wild west where she discovers love. But things prove difficult. indianward
1. Migration

The Migration

My mother always told me time was to be compared to the seasons; it was constantly and always changing. This was a truth that I, as a young girl, took to heart. Time always changed for where we domesticated, the winds almost always whispering and moving in the sky. My family; me, my mother, brother and pa, didn't pay much attention to politics, we were in a way our own people. Still, in city gossip, one couldn't help but overhear the controversy of the Republicans and the Federalists. To me, it was just a big clump of the white man controlling the white man. My family didn't care, so neither did I. I matured this way, changing with time, from a young little lady in Kentucky to the lady of a decade plus eight years.

I received offers, as anyone would during this time. Constantly, well defined and dressed men, approached and courted me. Still, I didn't care, as that one spark I always searched for never showed itself to me. My mother and brother laughed, saying that marriage was more of an arrangement, not to be scornfully spited upon from a concept as fictional as love. My mother raged a war so furious when I had turned away from another, rich, young man; she had stormed into my quarters, and destroyed almost every script I possessed.

My father, as old as he was, tried to soothe my tears when I had ran to him. To some untenable reason, I had always felt myself more attached to him than my mother. He, Charlie, was the heart of my heart, so alike in many ways to me. He was quiet, well read, and never once raised his hand to me as my mother often did.

I didn't understand the logic for him marrying my mother but I didn't question his reasons, as he never questioned mine when I turned away so many hands that were constantly reaching for me.

My father had made good on the life that had been given to him from his father. He had built a ranch of the finest quality. It was filled with his sweat, dreams and tears. There were always roasted or steamed chicken over the broiler. Once every fortnight, there was beef, his favorite. We had it so less because my mother hated the taste and smell of it, and refused to cook it more than twice a month.

Charlie accepted this and continued to live his life. He rose early every morning to greet me to the new day, and went on with his days' work, which was fencing, feeding and harvesting the ranch. I accompanied him on usual days, helping him to plant the peas, or milk the cows. My mother, primed and proper as she was, never accompanied us. Instead staying indoors, to swept, clean or sew clothes. My brother, as the eldest of we two siblings, was never around during the day hours. I never questioned where he went but my father seemed to have an idea.

When I asked he would just say "These are days of trying times Bella".

The emotions that had splashed across his face, as water would glide down the scrubber board, halted me from asking again.

Yes this was our life in Kentucky. We had built it our own, and it stayed our own until the change of the century time course

It was 1805, dawn was upon our ranch. My mother was washing the chamber pots in the hard water, and my brother was sleeping off, what I now knew to be, his drunken stupor. My father and I were doing the daily rounds around the ranch, when I first heard it.

That coughing sound.

My father's chest started to heave, as he dropped the wash bucket, making the hard water fall to the ground.

"Father" I cried as I rushed to him, his shirt starting to spot with the crimson drops of blood that was spraying from his mouth.

I cried as I saw his eyes closing. No, he couldn't succumb to it. I had seen the various holes that had been freshly dug for the bodies of those who had succumbed to it. The local physician called it the influenza, while others referred to it as silent death.

He was the only one left for me, so I did the only thing that I could do, I called my mother.

"Mother, pa's dying" the words seemed to echo around the house as I rushed into the cabin.

"Stop, telling tales girl" was the only response I got as I came upon mother whom was pounding a mound of dough as if her life depended on it.

"I telling truth" I cried as tears washed down my eyes.

The minutes that followed my declaration was filled with a fury of activity. My mother, rushed to call the physician, a gentleman from Virginia who was addressed Mr. Jones. My family, rushed to the place my father had fallen. Charlie's eyes were moving, as if searching for someone and when they landed on mine, they seemed to smile, though sadly.

I stepped closer to him while the doctor started to check him over.

"Isabella, I want you to stay strong my girl, you're a strong…" he coughed as more blood sprayed from his mouth. The tears streaming down my face wouldn't stop, as I tried to stop them for my father.

"…Swan, us Swan's tough, you're my girl, you hear me, you stay tough, I love…" he had to stop again as Mr. Jones started to force this vial of green medicine down his throat. I prayed that it would work and my father wouldn't have to give me the goodbye speech that I knew he was. Still even after the last drip of the drink went down his throat he continued to speak "you, I love you". With that said, his body slumped as he succumbed to the death that had been battering his body.

xxxxxx

It was three months after the death of my father that I decided to leave. Things had gotten worse between my mother, Renee, and I. She had continued to harass me about the values of marrying early, until I just couldn't stand it anymore. She had even gone as far ahead of herself as to secure me a husband, a man named James Monroe. I will not say gentleman, because the monster was far from it. His advances were far from appropriate, as he would rub himself against my dress whenever we went on walks. The one time that I had allowed him to kiss me, it was far from gentle. He had thrust his tongue into my mouth and when I tried to reject me, he would just force harder.

This was how I found myself, packing up my cotton dresses, camisoles and other clothing into a sewed hay cloth bag. The only things I packed were my clothes and the trinkets my father had brought for me when he had travelled into the city to cash in his herd. I carried the picture that he had taken of us together, the golden bracelet he had given me for my eighteenth birthday and of course I stole some food stuffs from the kitchen, mainly bread, a tin of canned yams and a canteen of fresh water. My mother would never miss them.

With my sack, moderately heavy, I started off from the ranch to visit my father one last time. The night was dark and eerie as the moon was not there to guide. The owls in the trees seemed to stalk me as I gazed up in the trees. The rocky ground crunched loudly in the stillness of the dark night.

Turning through the path of the trees, I finally reached my destination, my father's ground. Charlie had not been buried far from the ranch, a decision made by me, as I felt my father would always want to contribute to the ranch he had built, even if it was in soil.

Crouching down, I started to speak "Papa, I hope you're not mad at me for what I'm doing. You told me to be strong. I don't know if running away is cowardly but I feel as if I'm doing the right choice. Things have changed so much since you left. I'm travelling to Idaho. Things have been stirred up with the western migration and I feel as it is my only hope. I don't know when I'll return but I make a promise upon your grave that before I meet you again, I will visit this place again. I love you" I didn't even notice the tears raining down my face as I got up and headed away from my father's final resting place.

It was still dark night and I hoped I made it to the port before the early hours of morning. If I made it before dawn broke, my mother or brother would have no hopes of catching me.

I wager I'd walked about ten acres when vision of the city finally came upon my eyes. It was still dark but the street side lights offered visibility. The various dogs in the finely cut yards barked at my appearance but no lights in the households turned on. My feet were begging for me to rest but I couldn't, not yet. The river was just as beautiful as the last time I had glanced upon it, on the arm of my father. Its watery essence seemed to beckon me as I hurried to it, quickly glancing around to see if I could spot a flatboard.

It was in my luck that I saw a group of men and women boarding a boat.

"Sirs, madams, please wait" I yelled as my exhausted feet ran forward.

"Aye, what brings you to travel here, young miss" an older gentleman asked as I reached the dock.

"Please, just let me sail with you, I'm hoping to travel to the west" I said

"Well, you are in luck, that's what me and my family are doing as well, sure you can catch a ride with us" the gentlemen replied. I quickly stepped on, praying and thanking God for the fortune He had gifted me with.

"You can address me as Miss Isabella" I smiled as I shock the gentleman's hand.

"Well, my names Mr. Murray, this here is my family. The young man over there is Mr. Jasper; he's my eldest, with his wife Miss Alice. This pretty lady over here is my wife Mrs. Mary Murray" the man waved to each of his family members respectively.

I smiled as I caught a glance of Alice, she was so small, one could mistake her as a young girl. Her black hair was beautifully long, almost matching my brown hair in length. She wore an average blue cotton gown with ringlets on the end. She was truly a magnificent sight, not to mention the arm of the man of which she was attached. His blond hair was everywhere upon his head, matched perfectly with a pair of clear blue eyes. I didn't stare too long not wanting Miss Alice to get the wrong idea.

"Pleased to meet you Miss" Jasper took my hand in his and kissed the back of it, my wasn't he a charmer.

"Same to you" I curtsied in front of him.

When I turned to Alice she engulfed me within her chest, squeezing me so tight, I thought I might faint.

"So happy to meet you, Isabella, we're going to be great companions, I can feel it" the fierce and unusually strong young woman addressed as she released me, finally allowing me to breathe again.

"Um well, that's nice to hear" I smiled at her. I smiled at her energetic personality. This was sure to be an interesting journey.

**A/N Just a little idea that had been on my mind for about a week. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts on "We must discover and fly". Really made my day. I hope you like this story as much.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	2. Realization

Realization

The days seemed to go so quickly as our little group drifted soundlessly on the Mississippi River. As of usual we would pass another travelling family or pair. The children would hail so energetically, waving their little limbs, this way and that. It was usual to see a mother nursing her child quietly as they let the water take them. I was enthralled, baring witness to so many practices prevailing. In Kentucky it was of public shame for an eye to catch a mother giving nourishment to her child, as many thought it was an insight of crudeness, baring one's body. It was even rarer to actually see the mother of the child feeding it, as nurse maids were called upon for that "strenuous" duty. My mother had hired nurse maids for both I and my brother, a thing I thought was ridiculous. I had sworn, secretly to myself of course, that when my time of delivery was upon me I would nurse my own child. So I sat there entranced as the young mother nursed her child, she was using a throw rug as I couldn't see any part of her breast.

"So what of cause resulted in you travelling so far from home" Alice asked me as she leaned against her husband, looking eager for my answer.

"My pa died recently" I replied solemnly. Thinking back to the memories of his death always resulted in my eyes swelling.

"I'm sorry dear" Surprisingly it was Mrs. Murray that replied to me. It was the first time the old lady had spoken since last night. I had thought her dumb, but apparently she was of none.

"Thank you" I replied to both Mrs. Murray and Alice, as she handed me a handkerchief, on which I dapped my wet face. I decided to catch a quick nap as I had not succumbed to sleep since I had boarded in the early hours of the last day.

The clouds were upon the sun, so fortunately for us the day was not too bright. That was fortunate for my skin as I was prone to severe sun blemishes. My mother had once referred to me as a bright tomato when I was returning from the field. In return I responded in saying that she had bad genes. She had slapped me across the face for what she had called my "smart slickness" but I could see from her face she didn't know what genes were. I pointed that as a score for me.

Soon I found myself drifting to sleep, lost in the thoughts of my lost family life.

At first I didn't hear the cries coming from side of the river, lost and embraced in the approaching darkness as I was.

"Bella MOVE" The scared voice of Alice woke me up from my stupor. The first thing my eyes were able to focus on was the long spear coming from directly above me.

At first, I admit, my mind fathomed a thought of just lying there and letting it hit me, as my mind still wasn't clear from the memories of my father. But, I knew that he would be disappointed in me, if I gave up my barely started life. With this in mind, I quickly maneuvered myself out of the pathway of current death…..only to land in another one. As a young girl my father had, on his early years, taught me to swim in a lake that wasn't far from the land of our ranch. I had cried the first time he had dumped me in the deep water, as it was cold and not to mention dark, almost eerily dark. I of only four years had been sure that there was some hidden abnormality swimming in the vast dept of the river.

And though my father was successful in teaching me to waddle and swim in the water, he also brought me another nightmare, the one that was ranked high on my lists, the one located right next to tight spaces and guns-water, specifically dark deep water.

Like for example, the river that I was stilled into paralysis through petrification.

"AHHHHHHH" my wail was so loud in length that the Indians, whom were lined on the edge of the river, whom were also our attackers, were shocked into silence. I had never glanced upon an Indian before, they were said to be savage, uneducated and crude. I had argued with my mother, who thought Indians were a mis-bred of people, that they were only misunderstood and angry that were the white man was taking over their territory. Of course my father had agreed with me, but my understanding sure didn't help me as of yet, as I drifted screaming in the Mississippi.

"Someone help, please" I was begging, crying for mercy and praying to God at the same time. I didn't want it to end like this and try as I must; the vicious currents were too strong to be defeated by my weak paddling techniques.

"LET GOOO" I screamed as I felt something attach itself upon my leg. I must admit, in my mind of total panic, I imagined a green dark monster sprouting from the debt of the river, coming to swallow me whole. It was in that moment of blind sight that I pounded the head of my presumed attacker, while in actuality I was pummeling my brave hero.

"ahbighsthi" gibberish sprouted from the stranger's mouth as an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt myself being pulled to the edge of the water and finally stopped screaming and uncovered my eyes.

The sun had broken through its protection of clouds and was making the stranger's wet dark hair glisten. If one looked closely, you could tell it wasn't actually black but almost a dark red. As I looked upon my rescue's structure, I noticed his light brown skin, almost the exact complexion of my mother's caramel cream sauce. His skin seemed so soft, only marred by the faded scar here and there. When I glanced up, I noticed a small dark marking etched into his skin, the wound was fresh, as I could still spot the dried blood that ringed around the hurt. This of course resulted in my stomach churning. Ever since my father's death, I had been sickened from the sight or even the smell of blood. Its odor reminded me of the rusty nails that were dug into the side doors of our barns.

Suddenly all became too much, the dark water, the foul blood, the fresh memories and as reluctant that I found it to admit, I fainted.

Xxxxx

The fresh splash of water assaulted my face, forcing me to awake from my haven of comfort.

"Help" I yelped as I spitted and stuttered, still dreaming about the force of the river.

"Oh, Bella, thank God you're alright" I was suddenly engulfed with the arms of my favorite companion. I seemed to have been caught in the same situation I had been forced upon in no more than 48 hours ago. What a weird sense of déjà vu.

"What happened" I exclaimed, just getting my bearings. I was lying; back down, on a sewn stray mat. The shelter overhead appeared to be made of a deer skin hind, with white chalk markings dancing on the brown material. In the lone corner there was a spear, sharp, long and pointed.

"We're in the Seminole tribe's hut" Alice practically bounced. "You know I've never been in one of these things before and I must say it has a hidden gleam to it".

"Interesting" I pondered on the fact as of why we were here. I mean, it was the Indians which had forced this situation upon us in the first place, now they were helping us-me.

"Why are we here?" I asked Alice, just as Mrs. Murray walked in carrying a basket of herbs and fruit, along with my beloved sack.

"Oh dear, it is so nice to see you are awake, here I brought you you're bag so you could change out of those wet clothes".

Looking down at myself I just realized how much the water had seeped through my garments.

Thanking her, I quickly changed while the two ladies recounted the events that had transpired after I had fainted.

"This tall one, I think the tribe called his Edwesh'd, was the one to save you" Alice said as she played with the loose strings on the mat. "The tribe didn't seem too keen on him doing it through, they practically attacked him when he brought you to the tribe, he ran somewhere off in the bush" Alice's voice took on a sound of anger as she informed me of the events that had transpired. To say the least, I didn't blame her and I had a bout of wistful hoping, wanting to meet my savior. I had still recalled his powerful muscles moving under my bodice and had thought I had felt a spark of something. Indian or not, I wanted to meet this mysterious man.

"They used sticks on him Bella and he saved you" not long after Alice had started to cry Jasper appeared in front of the tent, looking frantic.

"Oh, Miss Isabella, so glad you are awake, right on time, I think they want us to leave, as in now" Jasper finished that sentence in just one breathe and I was impressed. Still the urgency in his voice had all of us scrambling to our feet.

We were about two feet from the tent when we heard shouting. There was Indians on either side of the pathway and though they didn't look like they were going to attack us, their eyes said it all. The brother of the leader, Tecumseh, only Alice would know his name, was as big as a house and as frightening as the face of an angry tiger. His face was criss-crossed in scars, some old, some fresh.

"fantishishotisifos" they yelled as we passed them. I had never been so petrified in the last few hours. After being on the receiving end of so many glares I was still amazed they had allowed us to rest in their camp. Mysterious men they were. Not to mention their bare chests and legs, I had never seen so many almost naked men in my life; this could be proved by my blushing face.

Finally we reached our flat board, which was fortunately still intact. "Finally I didn't fathom we would re…." I trailed off as I caught something out of my side vision. It was a man, standing on the edge of the forest. His eyes were forest green and they seemed to stare right at me. It was obvious that he was Indian but yet he was not. Instead of the obvious customs of his people, he wore trousers, although they appeared a little bit dirty. Not to mention his eyes, even with my little Indian experience I had never seen a Native with green eyes. His chest was bare, and his muscles were clearly defined. The strange sensations spreading throughout my body frightened me as my stomach started to tighten.

I almost thought of hailing him down, as I still had not thanked him.

"Bella?" I was knocked out of my clear ogling by Alice as she tapped on my shoulder, a huge grin upon her face. It was almost similar to her reading my musings as she waved at the man in the bush. His eyes followed her, and then quickly gazed back at me, before he slowly disappeared into the bush, almost as if he had never been there.

"All aboard ladies" Jasper said as he and Mr. Murray finally managed to get the flatboard back into the water.

After each passenger was settled, we started back off into the Mississippi. The waters continued to flow as my thoughts lingered on the beautiful man with the green eyes and red brown copper hair.

I hoped I would meet him again.

**A/N I have to say that I was a little disappointed with only receiving 2 reviews but I will thank those two reviews. Thank you reviewers. I also thank those who added me to their story alerts etc. Here is chapter 2 of this journey. Also a flatboard is a type of boat which only floats in one direction.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	3. Explanation

Edwesh'd (Edward) Pov

I watched her silently as her people's boat floated along the river way. Her dark brown locks contrasted with her pale complexion. Her white cotton dress was slightly damp from the water and curled around her feet. Her high red cheeks looked so soft, like the skin of a newborn babe. Even my dearest mother couldn't compete with my angel's beauty. Yes, she was mine, somehow she would be mine.

I had suffered terribly for saving her, but I wouldn't let that steer me away from her path, the way my father had steered away from me and his mother. My original name was Edward, named by my mother, but my father had ignored her wishes and had announced me before the tribe as being Edwesh'd. From the moment my first cries had been ringed across the darkness of the night in my home steed, I had been resented. Each of my first steps had been laughed at as I was to be compared with a true Indian baby, who was walking far better than I. It hadn't helped that it was obviously I was not purely of kin. My mother, a Virginian woman, had fallen in love with, or what had been the tribes opinion, seduced, Admesh, my father. From that union of the two produced me. My birth was not to be celebrated but to be of a consequence of a lost soul.

Though I was claimed as that of Admesh's, the tribe had not truly accepted me. My father had denounced his little family shortly after my first cries had been heard. He didn't want to be burdened with his child of a stranger's womb. "Hair" was the only thing his lips had said when the heals woman had emerged from my mother's cot; I had been sporting a full mane of reddish hair at this time. A telltale sign that I was an impurity.

During my early years I had learnt from an early age that I was not to be accepted. I was never allowed to join into the local wrestling matches. While young boys were taught to fish from their fathers, I had learnt on my own, constantly trying and failing to fish, until one day, after inspecting the others, finally caught my first catch. My method was said to be that of the devil as instead of the traditional spare method I had used a sort of woven twig box that house worms and only had one entrance, which would fall when the fish was in the cage. My own celebration was held in which I cured and smoked the fish by myself after watching the tribe women constantly at the fire.

Failure, bastard-all these words had been hurled at me, even when I had succeeded. I was the first boy to catch the elusive wolf—they didn't care.

I was the first boy to be made a hero when I had courageously saved a young child from a snake—still they didn't care. I wasn't even given thanks by the young boy.

Growing into my man physique, I had learnt to ignore my tribe. I ignored the way in which they would pull the young girls away from me when I passed through the village, as if I was of a presence of the devil, sent to deliver punishment to their innocent lives. I also learnt to rebel. I wore pants, never dared to paint my skin and never sang in joined praises to their gods. Instead I had embraced, what the white men referred to as Christianity. I believed in that one God which had created all of us. I had explained my troubles to him and thanked him for his given gifts, such as the gift of food and water.

It was when the tribe started to notice this that I truly received the full blown of rejection. I had been beaten, scarred with the many rock pummeling's that the tribe leader had ordered out for me. I was not allowed to participate in the tribe's weekly feast. My own father never stopped his own son's misery. It was through this method I embraced womanly and manly duties, I learnt to hath my own farm, cook my own meals and sew my own clothes. I had learnt from my countless times of staring at the village women. Of course, they had ignored me as I sat still in front of them.

The most I had gotten was a "Get away child."

This happened during my 13th year of life. It was during this time that I had abandoned my Indian name, Edwesh'd and had embraced my mother's version of it. I was now Edward, though the tribe still saw it within themselves to call me Edwesh'd.

I was currently celebrating my own 20th day of life by myself. Even my own mother had abandoned me in favor of my tyrannical father. I didn't mind though, as I sat in my small hut, experimenting with a yard of raw vines and such pinned together. I wanted to present myself with a more comfortable sleeping device, as my woven mat was becoming more and more uncomfortable. I had ventured into white man's camps and bared witness to their strange practices and though it seemed unusual, I accepted it as reliable. They loved far more comfortable sleeping on what looked like a bushes leaves stuffed into a sort of white material.

It was during this time, that I had heard the most beautiful yet the most frightening sound, an angel's cry. I didn't have any interest in women, the tribe made sure of that, constantly turning their woman against me, so I never understood what had made my feet move so quickly towards the water's edge that day. My presence had only been greeted with sneers that day, yet the only thing my green eyes focused on was the beauty currently flailing in the water. Her head was almost submerged by the waters embrace, so I did what my people always loathed. I saved a white person.

The waters currents were furious that day but I somehow found the strength to go to my angel. I wore a pinch of surprise upon my face when she had pounded upon me like I was trying to drown her, but I did what my gut was screaming at me to do and saved her. I have to admit, I almost wailed when I chanced a look at her face and saw her head lolling around like that of a dead dog. It was when I had reached the edge of the water and rested my head on her chest, that I had un-tensed, feeling her breathes coming in and out.

The relief didn't last long.

This is what truly changed my livelihood. The beaten I had received had been far worse than any in the past. My whole body had been brutalized. I had been surprised when the girl's, yes in my eyes she was a girl- a female of pure innocence, people had come to my rescue. I had never heard of it, a white person saving an Indian.

I had let Bella, as her people had so named her, rest in my shelter, until she couldn't anymore.

"Get Out" those were the words uttered by my own father when he had had crossed my battered form. .These words had been followed by a swift kick to the gut. My chest had felt as if it was about to shatter, but I bared no pain as that was to show weakness.

"You are no longer one of our union, you are not the generation of past, you are no longer our brother and no longer my next of kin. Your soul has been stripped of this land and of this tribe. Go forth, loner, maybe next life will greet you." These traditional rejection words had been forced upon my head, as I had limped away from my, no not my, village.

I didn't know it would feel so bad, having no place to belong. Even my own mother, who had been standing behind my sire, had said nothing to me, had not even looked me in the face.

This was why I was now following my angel across the rugged and painful path of the earth's vast area with my meager belongings. My food stuff only bared a wrapped cassava cake, corn, peas and a stolen piece of meat.

The sun was hot as I had tracked her thus far but the smoldering eat of the land would not stop me from pursuing her.

**A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope this story gains some more popularity. Did u like my little Edward pov, I don't know how much I will do this, as Edward is such a difficult person to write but try. I will update "We will discover and fly" next but it will take time as exams are coming up too soon. **** Also I do not mean to offend anyone with this story; I have nothing against any race. Also I do not own twilight, obviously. **

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	4. One Step Completion

**A/N Here is a new chapter yay, but just on a side note, if you have not read my other story 'we must discover and fly' please check it out. I just updated it and was kinda bummed on the small amount of reviews I got but those that I did get; I want to say thank you reviewers.**

The journey to the west proved to be, to us, a journey that was one that demonstrated resilience, courage and fervor. The little flatboard, on which we had currently resided, was rocked forward and back, nearly overthrowing us into the embrace of death. It seemed to us the weather was against us as we had to constantly unload our baggage and 'shack in" in Alice related terms, in the plentiful yet shaggy motels located on the way.

It was of pity and sadness that I found myself being constantly bombarded by the surplus of ungentle men whom had constantly asked how my "dowdy" was, it was of obvious nature why I didn't reply.

It was through times that I laid amongst the fading yellow cots that I often questioned where I was heading to in this life. It was of easy nature for a young lady, such as I, to fall victim to the notorious crimes that fled rampant in our country. The south was a hard boned area, full of ungraceful men, revengeful slaves and hateful planters. My father had tried to keep us away from such mordacious happenings and of consequence we were truly shielded yet clearly segregated.

Hateful name-calling had been the Swan family's reward.

"Black lover", "slave advocate" many others of which I cannot bear to reminisce about were slain and loaded upon my father's, and thus our family backs. My brother, Michael had loathed our father and often questioned if the names were true. Was Charles a black brother? Michael was soon joined by my mother who always, on all occasions, questioned her husband's objectives.

My father had ignored such obscenities but in private he had told me, when I was no older than the years of three, to always respect and regard men, even black, as people, as I. I had no area of understanding what he had meant but I did listen and when I saw the slave's labor at the delicate age of six, I had cried and embraced mother, whose only respond was to not waste my tears for they were not needed for such animals.

"The South is a slave haven" I had heard these sayings more and more as the flat board headed northwest. The speakers usually, more rather than less, threw hateful looks our way. I could not comprehend what was of us, which immediately sanctioned us Southerners but nevertheless I paid them no heed.

It was now of mid-day on which my crew was floating into. It seemed to us that as of sad consequence of location we would be sleeping on the flatboard. We were travelling into rural land; the Mississippi was to be of sight upon my eyes, to become deeper and alluding to the color of green. It was of consequence of this that I now currently found myself cowering next to Alice.

"Do you jester sharks strive in those waters" my voice shook as a wave rocked our travel object, a dangerous consequence of the steamboat now racing past us. I sometimes longed to be on it, especially through the waters of which we were travelling, but alas I was not one of wealthy descent.

"I don't think sharks usually strive in fresh water and the rare one spotted has never seemed upon great size and weight. Plus if any of us ladies come across any problems I am of quite surety that my strong mighty husband will rescue us." Alice finished with a flutter of her dress and a succession of blinks upon her eyelids. I had discovered long ago that Alice often capered with or against her husband. Unlike most husbands of today, Mr. Murray or Jasper on which he had practically ordered me to address him as, took his wife's drollery all in stride. This is what I had hoped to find one day, a husband which looked upon me as an equal, a personified mate of personality and genius, not of one of possession and inferior qualities.

"Why of course Alice, I would never allow one such as precious as you and Isabella to be swallowed, aye, I would fight off the mighty beast myself" with that Jasper started to flex his muscles, grinning and making good fun. I found myself laughing more and more with these people, more than I can say with my family. There methods though were sometimes strange compared to mine, unusual since we were of same domestically.

I had learnt that they weren't much for tradition, and addressed each other by their first names, in response to my question of why this was so, Casper, Jasper's father, responded with "There are of two Mr. Murray's and Mrs. Murray's upon this vessel, I think such things would get confusing."

I had agreed with him wholeheartedly.

In respect to this I had kindly asked them to refer to be as Isabella or just Bella.

I did not begin to relax upon the vessel until we finally landed upon a rough bit of land off the shore, which was concentrated of sand particles but was of a beautiful scene.

It was upon this that we finally settled down to supper of cold biscuits, jam and bits of beef from which we had gathered from one of the local villages we had passed on our way since our original foods stuffs had dwindled to null in about three passing suns.

"God we thank you for this food and pray it will do our bodies well" after the supper prayer was said by Mary, we ate and enjoyed every morsel as we had not had food from early morning. The cold biscuits tasted of the home of God, as every bit melted and simmered in my mouth, while the jam was an explosion of fresh fruit and cane sugar.

"I reckon it will take us two more days to make it through this part of the Mississippi to our destination on which we will have to walk on foot" Jasper spoke up after everyone was done and the dishes were cleansed and tied back together. I had recently learnt that he was a cartographer, a very educated and well-read position. I had to admit I succumbed to jealously when I heard, I was of great coveting when it came to something new.

I figured when the time came I would ask him to teach me the things of which he have known.

It was nearing afternoon when we settled back on our flatboard to continue our quest, full and happy of new discovery.

Edward POV

It was of obvious nature that I finally figured out where my beloved was heading. The west….the wild west, the haven for the rest of my people and the people of those people. I had to admit I was saddened that she would take it upon herself to invade our land, the land which we had domesticated from the beginning of time itself.

This grief did not last long as I realized that she would, in passing, more rather than less, meet up with my people and be attacked as we were highly territorial and did not take kindly to strangers invading our lands, especially after the hearing and telling of stories of one such as Christopher Columbus. We were designed to eradicate any threat to our peaceful lives. This was of reason on which I myself believed but I could not dwell on what my reasoning was, my angel was heading into deep and almost hazardous trouble. This was something I did not think of myself of actually being able to receive her from.

It was while walking through the rough path of the earth that I figured out what was more likely to work. It was just if I could prove my ethnicity.

My angel was turning out to be quite a troublesome handout, but in my heart I knew it would be worth it in the end.

**A/N Thank you for reading and for all those reviewers who reviewed my previous chapters.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	5. Reunion

The water was of now foreign nature to us, replaced with the dry humid air of our green oasis. Jasper, the reliable man, had now destined us to be in the right direction, four weeks after our initial departing residence of the flat board which was now being carried by Mr. Murray or shall I say, Mr. Whitlock. Apparently it was of little knowledge I knew, that one could change one's identity when embracing "new life". We were no longer Southerners but Westerners and as of result, we now had the gift to change ourselves.

Of course I had declined the offer as "Swan" was my respect carryon for my father, for he was gone but would never be forgotten. So I travelled with the name as I panted and labored for breathe through the intense evergreen forest. We had been travelling through this tiring journey for about half day and my feet were burning with such a strenuous job. My beautiful white dress had long before become caked with dirt and grime, constant elements in our path.

We were now about three and a quarter mile from the Mississippi boundary, the place on which we had been granted access into the newly retained land. The gentlemen who had manned the fort had looked at us with such a confused expression, asking us "Do you fine fellows know where you are going, perhaps you have taken the wrong turn down somewhere done station?" Apparently no one journeyed to Idaho, preferring to reside in places such as Colorado and Wyoming. It was said preferable for its wide airy spaces. In truth I too had questioned my original decision for travelling to such a reputed rocky area but during the time I had chosen, I had just wanted to get far away.

Jasper had said Idaho was the prime destination as it contained abundant wildlife throughout the entire seasons and that we would not have to be competing for land, amongst where everyone else was. It also contained what Jasper had named "readymade homes", rocky structures that had competed and still continued to stand strong against the awful disasters of nature.

The sky had dawned on us as we travelled and it was now approaching the darkness of night. We had become acquainted with the various forms of raw nature, from sleeping out under the sky, to travelling for hours on end. The shady motels had disappeared as soon as the Mississippi river did and I found myself coveting it.

"Oh dear husband of mine" Alice had gotten quieter and quieter as we had travelled throughout the path; it was a reprieve I took without contempt. It was not that I had false feelings towards Alice but her continuous loquaciousness did not bode well for the sensitivities of my ears. I could not fathom how Jasper took it hour after hour.

"Yes Alice?" Jasper glanced back at his wife who was staring above her head with growing concern.

"I think it's of time we settle" I had learnt long ago that Alice was not fond of the dark, as she would always spark a candle when the sky rested. I found it a little reassuring, knowing that I was not alone in my fear of the newness around me.

"I think you're right, dear" Jasper said as he too glanced above him as if just noticing his surroundings.

It was a result of my traveller's awareness that soon I found myself, Mother Mary and Alice grouped under a large oak tree, resting upon our beloved and familiar flatboard. The men had gathered the twigs and branches hanging over us on which to reside. Now they lay sleeping, dumb to the world awakening around them. The darkness had now overcast the sky and the sounds of the forest did make me unsettle. I was not of friendly acquaintance with the keens of the bugs or the twitches of the twigs. I laid alone in my growing uneasiness; I could feel the soft breathes of Alice and sense the stillness of Mrs. Whitlock. I was long ago familiar with the light snuffling of the men as they breathed heavily.

Their cacophony had long ago hummed me to sleep, so gruff in its tone that it had become a remembrance of my father. Even the dying fire of our circle had warmed my heart yet tonight the chill bothered and sounds crept within.

It was because of my alertness to the sounds that I was the first one to hear our invading party. At first I thought nothing of it, thinking it to be the passing of a large animal but then the birds had begun to fly and the keens of the bugs had halted in their symphony.

"Jasper" I whispered his name, afraid of making any noise to alert our coming army of my solitariness.

"Yes Isabella" Jasper was the only one in our group that slept lightly, a characteristic that I was now thankful for.

"I hear something approaching" Upon justified reasonability, there was a high touch of fear embedded in my voice.

Almost robotically Jasper nudged his father awake and soon both men were listening, if the situation had bared itself different, I would have laughed at the seriousness on their faces.

"Alice, Mrs. Whitlock" I whispered into my still sleeping companion's ears.

Their forms stayed still, blind to the danger surrounding us.

"Alice, Mrs. Whitlock!" I repeated with a fare about of sound, desperate on making them aware of the situation as the men gathered supplies and guns. Our camp site was disappearing as items were loaded within bags and orders being given out.

Suddenly the two woman pitched up, although reluctantly.

"Yes Bella" Alice sounded a little frustrated in being disturbed, but of consequence I felt the situation was warranted.

"Someone's or some people's approaching" the tone in my voice must have alerted her of the seriousness of the time as Alice immediately stood up and looked for her husband.

"What's happening?" Alice asked to nobody in particular, her petite body visibly shaking.

"Someone's coming sweetheart" Jasper answered with fear in his voice. He was petrified for his wife and family; he had hoped that journeying to such a lonely and desolate area would have been to gain for us as we would not be surrounded by the criminals or shady men that travelled, too seeking a new life.

"Everything's tied down now" surprising it was Mama Mary who replied as she gathered a sack of uneaten preserves in her hand. "Hurry now, we must hurry" there was an urgency in her voice as the shouts and pounding got closer to our temporary residence.

Soon our small group was racing through the forest, scared and cold. The air had gotten colder as the night expanded before our eyes. It was dark and we were very much blinded. Jasper had sweep up his wife into the embrace of his strong arms, carrying her and the tool equipment.

Old man Casper had a vise grip on his wife's hand, a constant assurance that she was with him. He towed our flatboard with him. His steps were quick for his large build.

Lastly I ran in the middle of them, carrying the rest of our miniscule amount of clothing. It was of the protective nature assured from being within the middle circle of these couples that I felt secure. We as one were a united front, loving and protecting one another.

The wind hummed the angry shouts and whistling in our ears, a constant remainder of our pursuit. The night had gone eerily quiet, not a creature stirred.

Then suddenly when we thought that safety had found us, the air started to whoosh in the sky. Arrows started to rain on the ground around us, nearly landing target on Jasper.

"We're being fired upon!" Jasper screamed as his wife wailed. "Let's rush to the side; the trees will be our protectors!"

We followed his advice like a blind person to his guide, quickly veering off to bushier area of the forest.

The arrows continued to be of a dangerous hindrance but fortunately the trees blocked their path and we were able to run without the fear of dropping where we stood. I thanked The Good Lord above for that.

The adrenalin pumping through my veins invigorated me enough to keep up with my group. My dress was slightly hindering my movement but with my arms full there was nothing of consequence that could be done. My skin was now drowned with the wetness of my endurance and I found myself grateful for my skill on working on the ranch, my bones were not as frail as the wealthy.

Suddenly we found ourselves approaching more foots and shouts, a dreadful combination.

"I think they stampeded us" Jasper yelled, his voice now high in fervor and desperation. He clutched his wife's petite body close to him, an almost instinctual movement.

I did not blame him for I too felt hopeless; I was frightened of what they would do to us when we were caught. Would they simply take our lives or strain from us the barbarousness of hell.

"Casper what should we do?" Mother Mary looked upon her husband for the answers that were not to be found. She clutched his firm hand in her own palm while her body shock.

"Don't worry honeysuckle, we'll pull through" Mr. Casper's voice held a false stalwart, something that though false, seemed to settle our disgruntled group.

Everyone linked hands, savoring the comfort we pulled from one another and stepped forward, willful in our encounter with danger.

It was of consequence of our heavy breathing, loud pumping hearts and fear filled nature that at first we did not hear the additional crunching of trees, too close in nature to our bearings.

It was only when the figure was within in hairs drop away that we heard it's labored breathe.

"You got to have to follow me" the voice was low and gravelly as if the person hadn't even gazed upon water in days. His accent was high, almost shielding the meaning of his message away from us.

It was Jasper who first turned around to spy upon the fellow and was surprised from his familiarity.

"You're the fellow who rescued us" Jasper acknowledged and faster than God sent lightening I turned around to meet the vivid green eyes of my cinnamon colored Indian.

"Edwesh'd?" I questioned unbelievably. I should have feared his savage locks and sudden appearance; his usual dirty trousers now held several holes in them that revealed red sores and his face seemed to be littered in wounds by the sun, yet through all of these grievances I felt relief blast through me at the mere sight of him.

His eyes held the experience of a century when they looked at me but they seemed to sparkle with something near to relief.

"Edward" his voice corrected me as his eyes continued to linger on me before turning back to the group with renewed purpose.

"You have follow me" though cloudy, his message still held the same meaning. I immediately fell in step with him before Jasper grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. It was of this that Edward seemed to growl menacingly at Jasper and seemed to be ready to pounce at him as one would do to a creature of prey.

"What of gain would we be receiving if we were to follow you?" Jasper asked, loosening his grip a little when he saw how focused Edward's eyes seemed to be on it.

"Them" he pointed his fingers into the westward and northward direction as the voices and thumps seemed to be impossibly close.

Apparently it was enough to appease Jasper, as our entire group followed the man with the wild hair through the forest.

His steps were in perfect proportionality to his lean build. It was of a hard nature to keep up with him as he ran through the forest, through curving paths and leaped over winding streams. It was when he approached these hindrances did he slow down and wait for me. It was endearing how his gaze would connect with my own and offer his hand. They were firm and calloused yet gentle when gripped in mine.

This man who now ran with us was awakening spirits in me, possessing my entire body until I felt almost giddy; unbelievable if you considered our situation. His chest was still bare and though littered with various bruises, bruises which I fully intended to cleanse when we reached the destiny on which he was leading us to,- was still attractive with its littered amounts of hair and adjoined muscle mass.

The shouts had now decreased in volume as Edward continued to lead us through the dense forest until finally we reached what seemed to be a den in the ground.

"You have rest here" Edward turned around and faced us with determination on his face. His accent was still high and English unclear but we still understood. It was only when he turned away and started back the path that we came did I become confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice bared the weight of dehydration and exhaustion as I faced him.

Edward stared at me for a couple of passing moments before pointing his finger in same direction on which his body was attuned.

His expression seemed to be amused, a feeling on which I was not experiencing.

"I meant why are you going there" I corrected myself, though I found the change unnecessary.

"You want to be home?" Edward pointed to the surrounded area around us, with a serious expression.

Everyone simply nodded at him, still speechless with his sudden appearance.

"Then I must tell them not kill you" he gestured to each of us separately but his gazed lingered on me.

"But won't you get hurt?" the fear which had resided from my nature came back with renewed force.

He seemed confused by my question but shook his head and started to walk back into the direction of which he was intended.

"Thank you" our group said to the departing caramel skinned man, and most started to descend into the hole of which we were instructed to reside in.

Edward was a quarter ways down the path when I decided to be courageous and ran up to our second time hero.

"Be careful" I whispered in his ear and gazed a light kiss upon his cheek.

The spark I felt was tremendous and I quickly backed away, feeling on my face the consequence of our light union.

Instead of departing of which I had expected, Edward gasped my blazing face within his arms and laid his own kiss upon my cheek and I had to force myself not to swoon.

"Safe for you" was his departing words as he stepped within the darkness of the night.

I sent a quick prayer for him as I headed back to my group, all of whom had extraordinary expressions on their faces.

**A/N I am on a roll, 2 updates in two days. Thank you for all your reviews, I read each and every one. Also check out my other stories "We must discover and fly" and "Discovering Leos" and tell me what you think please. Also, a little clarification, Bella and the gang has now been travelling for a total of six months.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	6. Slumber

Edward P.O.V

My angel had kissed me before leaving. I still couldn't contain the grin on my face as I practically bounded through the pathway. She had shown fear for me in those large brown eyes and I felt I had to reassure her so I had returned that kiss. Her skin had been so smooth under my fingertips, her bright red blush that of a sleeping sun. Even the glistening of her tears made her more beautiful, illuminating her orbs with a coat of pure innocent drops. She was my angel, my heaven and my lovely salvation. I feared for her safety out in this path of earth, there were of many dangerous animals around these parts but knowing I would reside with her hovered my fear a little.

I wasn't afraid or feared talking to my brothers. The Cherokee had always been a set of people who saw all of their kind as the same. I knew they would listen if I told them this new group was not of dangerous nature and just wanted to prosper in this vast nature of the earth.

They worshipped their land and always welcomed newcomers who saw this revelation as their own as well. I had observed the workings of the white man long before conceiving of this journey and had bared witness to some of them engaging in the same practices of us; growing fruits of the earth and rearing animals of the heavens.

"**kalinigesvna, ahaluna" **their voices increased in strength as their bodies bared them closer. The daytime seemed to be making itself known as the colors of heaven flew over the trees. The air carried with it a new sense of beginning and I hoped this would follow me.

The Cherokee were in a chant searching for those that were not to be. It was of great courage that I showed myself to them, yelling in their variation of the word 'stop'.

Their eyes were ringed with the red ink that gave their clan name, whilst their bodies were of residence of gold objects. They showed me welcome when they caught sight of me but this was immediately suspicious reforming when they gazed upon my eyes. Some were crouched over expecting me with wide curious eyes.

"Name Edwesh'd" I was in wondering mind if any of them knew English, if so this transaction would be bared final sooner, rather than later. It was of fit nature to always state one's name in a welcoming and I wished to show familiarity with their ways.

"Name Aqui" the leader of the six bared witness to himself. His group was of small size due to most Cherokees settling in South Carolina and the like; I had been of surprised nature when recognition entered my mind of these peoples.

"I found sought people" there were to be no secrets amongst us, as sooner, rather than later, there was to be some form of confrontation between the two groups and hiding was of no consequence.

A ring of celebration sweep over the group as arrows were thrown in the heavens and feet bounded loudly. The leader swept his hand around me and asked "Where upon?"

"Just over yonder but wait" I wanted to halt the look of danger upon their face as their eyes followed the direction of my hand. "They are of calm nature; they only wish to worship in your practices"

There was an expression of disbelief among my brothers before they asked me of how I retained such knowledge on people I was not to know.

"I followed 'nd witnessed" it was of no surprise to me they regarded me accusingly, for such I allowed these peoples entry into their region but the knowledge of truth needed to be bared.

"Want see" the leader, Aqui declared as his heavy set eyes stared focused upon my bearings. I knew it would have come to this, which is why I had asked my group to stay in the ground, witness to their peace with our nature.

"Follow" I turned and led them to my angel's temporary residence, all the while praying to God for good fortune.

Bella POV

"I KNEW IT" those were the first words-screams out of Alice's mouth when I entered inside the earth den. "I just knew you caught feelings for him" Through Alice's smile one would think she was the one who had caught feelings.

I felt my face flush as her eyes gazed upon me; close to how one would examine a newborn babe.

"I did not know Miss Bella had eyes for Mr. Edwesh'd" Jasper declared as his too blue eyes continued to stare at me accusingly. "It would seem Mr. Edwesh'd has eyes for you too, I fathom he followed us through all this terrain." I had concluded the same knowledge when my Edwesh'd had shown up again; a second time to be of our rescue.

"Edward" I corrected Jasper as Mr. Casper and Mama Mary simply shrugged their shoulders and announced "To each their own". One could fathom as consequence of their drained faces and shagging eye lids that sleep would be a welcome acquaintance.

"How about we catch some sleep" I suggested as everyone seemed to be swaying on their feet.

We spread out the limited amount of woven sheets in our possession and soon, at the darkness of the night found ourselves drifting in a much induced slumber. It was of consequence of the warmness of the earth cave that no one awakened when company approached.

Edward POV

They were sleeping when we arrived upon destiny. My angel slumbered quietly in the middle of the four, her pale skin barely visible in the darkness of the hole.

"Only one" I announced after primarily gazing upon my love. There was of no need for one of them to awaken and be frightened with the gaze of six upon them.

Evidently it was the chief that stepped forward. His eyes were trained on the opening on which I had just stooped below.

"This attack?" he questioned suspiciously as he stepped forward, his build in same structure as my own. He was still of not full trust upon me after gazing in my eyes and hearing me explain my story along the long pathway. He rightfully accused me of not being "pure blood" but this was not something I took as bad feelings. He was right of me but unlike my tribe, he still acknowledged the "pure" half of my being.

"No, safe" I reassured him as I guided him quietly to the earth opening which was emitting sounds pertaining to that of an animal.

It seemed the blue eyed man emitted strange curious sounds when asleep. This was something on which I would observe.

Carefully and with circumspection the chief lowered himself to the ground and gazed inside the hole. He observed them carefully for a moment, taking note of their stance, peaceful and vulnerable. He noted their limited weaponry and the friendly nature amongst them.

Aqui's tribe beyond him was quiet, waiting to witness their leader's words.

After a moment, his head disappeared from the opening and gazed into my eyes.

"They seem as you say but we visit in ten moons time" he declared as his eyes fell on his nation, where he translated and all nodded at him in acceptance.

I simply nodded and we exchanged peaceful leavings and they were gone.

I stood out there for a good portion of the morning, pondering of what I should do. The dawn had finally made itself known and the animals in the forest were gathering. It was finally when my eyes would no longer sustain me that I decided to enter the den. The group was still sleeping together so I decided to take the corner of applicable space and rest. It was warm inside such an enclosed area and soon I found myself drifting to the smell of earth inside me. The noises from the blue eyed man were still being given off but it was of consequence of them that I found my eyes closing in a much needed sleep.

I would fathom I had been asleep for two moments before I heard a rustling near to me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring deep within the orbs of my angel.

"Edward?" she whispered my name in the quiet darkness, her hands running over my face, bringing to knowledge the ill feeling of my wounds.

"Yes" I answered her as I levered myself from the dirt below me.

"Here" she passed me a warm blanket on which she had been clutching to her being. The pattern on the material was of foreign nature, encased with some sewn buildings and rivers, yet it assumed the essence of familiarity, her vanilla scent.

It was the first thing I had received of free gratitude and suddenly I was tearful.

I clutched it into my own chest and said "Thank you."

She smiled and welcomed my gratitude.

But did not return to her slumbering residence, instead continued to stare at me until I finally had the courage to ask her "What".

"Can I cleanse your wounds?" her words were spoken silently as she gazed at my bruised form. I knew the sight was not positive as the terrain I had slept on and the beatings I had received because of my ethnicity had not been cleansed as I had fought to keep up with her group.

I welcomed her caring nature and soon I found myself up straight as she cleansed my body and applied this green paste of which she explained she had gotten from a small town somewhere up river before exiting her flatboard.

I listened to her calming voice as she spoke and found myself retaining every word she whispered. Her voice did not rise in volume, reasoning being on not waking the others. Her soft, gentle fingers whispering over my raw flesh did not awaken pain but love. I wanted her so badly; I wanted to whisper loving words in her ears, the nature on which I had observed in my tribe between united couples. I wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh and comfort her tears.

I wanted to love her.

I settled on sharing my story with her. Telling her the winds of change that had happened throughout my life. She had offered condolences on my behalf and had even shed tears. Tears which I quickly whipped away, not wanting to bear the sin of upsetting my love.

She was in amazement when I spoke of the wonders of nature, the waters which I had swam and the mountains on which I had found enjoyment.

In response she shared her memories with me; stories of her deceased father and beloved ranch. She had cried when mentioning him, an excuse on which I found myself embracing her.

It was after my wounds were plastered did we find ourselves settling in. The light shining in told secrets of midday outside but sleep was still plastered upon us.

Surprisingly my beloved did not shy away from me when I wrapped her within my arms but embraced the feeling of our union and rested her head against my chest. It was of her warmth and clean blanket did I fall asleep, finally content for the first time within my short life.

**A/N Another chapter, yeah. This was written to inspire more of you to review as hardly anyone reviewed. I read the reviews that I did receive and thanked every one of them. Thanks guys. And please check out Discovering Leos and We must discover and fly, they are cool stories. Anyway I will update Discovering Leos next as I am still thinking on what to write for We must discover and fly.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**Also the chant the Cherokees were saying meant abnormal and ambush**


	7. Connection

Bella POV

There was to be confrontation, chaos and surprising news upon my awakening. I was jolted awake with shaking hands, blubbering wails and furious curses.

"What in the name of Lord Almighty is he doing in here?" the sleep had still been resting in my eyes and my head had still been cloudy with warmth and goodtime dreams.

Somewhere in the distance of my retarded consciousness I heard a slap and a shout "Don't you be taking the Lord's name in vain Jasper!"

It would have been funny to see Alice scolding her husband if my head still didn't feel as if howling dogs had taken residence.

"What's going about?" standing up and dusting the debris failingly from my bosom I looked around at the play that was being drawn before me. That was when I first glanced upon Edward's blazing green eyes, staring intently at Jaspers, whose mouth was set in a twisted frown.

There was a fading purplish bruise appearing around below his right eye and I couldn't fathom where it had been a consequence of.

"I want to know why Edwesh'd is in here, unwatched, sleeping close to your bosom?" Jasper's face had taken on a reddish hue, a consequence of anger while my own face too took on the same color but entirely for a different reason. It was not of proper etiquette for men and women to sleep together unmarried and I could only fathom a thought on what Jasper must be thinking about my beings and morals as a woman.

Utterly embarrassed I could feel the tears of shame gather under my lids while I tried to will them away. In the corner I noticed Edward staring at Jasper with an expression that had escalated to something akin to hate.

"I gathered him to be safe from yesterday when he rescued us" even though my chest was heaving I thought of the gallant favor Edward had performed yesterday. "It was not as consequence I could have taken pride in myself if I had let him slumber out in the cold of nature".

In addition Edward's body had felt warm and secure close to my being as the morning painted itself across the sky. I woke up only once throughout the duration of my sleep and was in deep confusion when I looked around and noticed brown caramel skin resting next to be with long reddish locks embedded to my bosom. I may have gasped but it did not affect my sleeping Darcy , the endearment was of consequence of various forms of literature and the cacophony of sounds which the various towns we had passed consisted of. First Impressions was a book I found myself reading with vivid interest and determination.

"She is right, have you forgotten of his rescue of us yesterday?" Mother Mary rose from her perch and scolded her only son, a clear disapproving message reaching through her clear blue eyes.

"That still does not give reason for him sleeping next to her" Jasper's tone spoke of his somber nature as his eyes calmed down and looked at Edward with a contemptuous expression. "He had enough time to use his advantage against her."

"I see no reason for that" Mr. Casper spoke up as he turned to Edward and raised his hand to him in platonic greeting.

It was a consequence of this that Edward recoiled and growled low in his throat, tensing in preparation for attack. I continued to wonder what had happened to make him react so violently.

"It's okay Edward" slowly I approached as one would circumspect to a wounded animal. Gently I laid my hands on him as his head turned towards me.

"Attack?" his voice was to be considered spoken to me but his eyes never left Mr. Casper or Jasper, darting to and fro between the two, as if in suspense of a combined attack. I could see his bare chest vibrating with tension as I gently stroked his shoulder with my fingertips, trying to bring forth my lovable Edward.

"Friends, they will not harm you." sweeping to each member in turn I called out their names and encased Edward's hand in my own and brought him forwards.

"Shake his hand." I said to Edward as I brought his still tense and stiff hands into Mr. Casper, who had watched the episode with curious eyes.

I was still amazed at the transformation of my Edward from calm and strong to almost savage and dangerous, I was on wondering mind to what had transpired before I had awoken.

"G'd afternoon son" Mr. Casper shook Edward's hand gently and then turned to me.

"How about we get moving, dramas always one for slowing down"

I was in full agreement and soon we found ourselves out of the warmth encasing tension of the earth den and into the chill of evening's blessings.

"How about supper?" I said as I carefully unwrapped our supplies and examined the left overs of our previous feast.

"Now that's be sounding like a fine idea" Alice spoke as she perched herself on a rock face. "I awoke with that craving in my belly."

"Supper?" Edward was watching us with curious eyes as I laid out the food and everyone gathered around.

"Don't be worrying Edward, enough's for you" Mr. Casper seemed to have taken a liking to Edward as he scooted nearer to his wife and waved him over "Enough room be here, too."

And it was of consequence of that fine gesture, that all six of us found ourselves conversing and enjoying the meal and climate. The stars had yet to make themselves known, so darkness was quickly inviting itself inside, but the consequential fear did not appear as on a regular basis and only one person I could have given blessing for that.

"I got to be having say something" Edward's English still had not improved but the familiar glint of knowledge was lingering in his depth, the Edward from last night seemed to be making a stand and I was thankful.

"The Cherokee from yest'day says we can stay, but they visits in ten moon's time" he finished when nobody said anything to his untimely declaration.

"Oh, that's some fine negotiations" Mother Mary smiled as she glanced at Edward, who was looking about for a response, "I am thankful".

Edward smiled at her and then his eyes looked onto Jasper's, his eyes wondering over his form "I also got something else to say, I have not want to be awakening with a hurt in the face".

I gasped at this, surely Jasper had not wounded Edward, there was of no need for it.

But Jasper's face portrayed his embarrassment and he shook his head accepting Edward's announcement.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, its just that…" his voice trailed off as he looked at his wife, who after one minute of staring into her bright eyes, finished his statement "Alice is in the family way and I don't want nothing happening to her".

There was a reasonable silence where everyone's minds, mine included, tried to process that knowledge and then questions started to seek answers.

"Oh congratulations, but how long have you been keeping this secret?" Mother Mary asked, seemingly stuck between elated and betrayed.

"I wanted to wait a times before I knew for sure" Alice announced as she pitched up as her mother in law embraced her. Mother Mary rocked Alice back and forth and thanked her for giving her son the greatest miracle.

"I so happy for you girl" I smiled as I took my turn hugging Alice to my bosom, suppressing the tears of joys that were fighting for freedom. "You gonna be a fine mom" I laughed as instead of me, Alice burst into tears and wrapped her hands around me.

"Thank you Bella, I pray every night for that" I smiled as Casper took his time congratulating and patting Jasper hearteningly on the back.

When I didn't approach him Jasper sought out my eyes and in them I found apology shining through.

I simply smiled at him and nodded my head in acceptance, offering him congrats and reassurance.

When my eyes eventually landed on Edward, he seemed to be watching upon us in wondering mind, his eyes darting from Alice, to Jasper and then me.

"Everything okay Edward?" I cocked my head to the side examining him. Every time my eyes landed on him, my heart seemed to grow fonder. He was such a beautiful and brave man. His wounds did not deflect my admiration, only made it so more dare, he had sustained such grievances for me and it was something I would never be taking for granted.

"Fine, dare Bella." It was the first of reasonable saying, that he had used my name and I was in acceptance of swooning at the sound of it rolling off his lips.

His eyes seemed to pierce through my soul as his eyes landed on me. They seemed to be carrying a message with them but I was not of understanding nature.

"Would you give me the gift of accompanying me for a minute" he asked smoothly as he rose from the ground and headed into the vines that seemed to be our permanent resident.

"Of course not" I said as we walked together, unnoticed by our group who were still asking Alice and Jasper questions about the date and what not. To be honestly truthful, I had expected Alice to fall into the family way sooner rather than later, as she and her husband had been the cause of my sleepless nights at the motels on more than a periodic basis.

I was often in embarrassment nature to face her the next morning when I had seen her.

"Bella" Edward's velvet voice broke me from my memories as I found myself standing before the most magnificent sight I had yet to gaze upon.

"Oh my goodness" I spun my head in every direction that was humanly possible to catch a better glimpse of the miracle around us. I had not heard or smelt the element of water as I had walked but it now it stood in front of me, raining down before us. Its angelic essence tumbled over sharp, jutted rocks onto the pool below and not two feet away from it was the most peculiar sight. It was a cave with several entrances into the most unusual structure. Its base seemed to span on forever in length and width until it eventually dived into the earth and disappeared from view. Its body took up most of the entangled area, some parts hidden under the appearance of green twisting vines and bark. I had never seen such a sight before and its sudden appearance could only be the consequence of one thing.

"I did not fathom that we had been so close to our destination" I spoke up as Edward continued to stare at me, not seeming at all fazed by the beauty before us.

"I came across it when I was rounding destination on you" his hands travelled to my face as he continued to seek out my eyes. When I faced him, his face held fierce determination.

"I was not in content nature on how Jasper addressed you" his confession planted confusion on the fore front of my mind until my mind drifted from the beauty that was before us to the confrontation that had exploded this morning.

"I know" I was of whispering conversation when his fingers travelled to my cheeks. I had remembered the look of danger on his face as I had defended him, even if I had been focused on Jasper, I could still gaze upon Edward out of my peripheral vision. His face was residence of violent danger and pounding anger.

"I wanted to hurt him but you have been displeased." His voice seemed impossibly close as his face leaned closer and I could feel the strands of his hair on my forehead.

"Yes" I confirmed his assessment and leaned away from him. I was not in reason to be labeled a loose lady and I did not want Edward determining me to be such a thing.

"Why do you turn?" he asked as he gazed into my eyes. "Do not want me?" his eyes displayed hurt as he continued to hold my eyes captive. His broken English made him all the more admiring with a hint of vulnerability.

"Yes I want but it is not right." I said as I pulled out of the arms that I had not realized had wrapped themselves around my being.

"Right?" his voice and face held confusion as reached towards me again.

"Morally and standardly" I answered but was in acceptance of him not understanding my hesitance, he was from a different world of my own, and he had grown up differently. How could he understand that I wanted him but could not allow such a wanton thing of taking him.

"But I like you." his voice was tender as I allowed myself to be wrapped back up in his warm embrace. "I want you, is that of not simple nature?"

"But I have no desire to be gazed upon in disgust." I answered as Edward started to allow his fingers travel through my hair. The feeling it generated was in no similarity to the calmness I knew he expected. I was in a slow burning for him and I could feel my mind surrendering to his vivid eyes.

"Disgust?" I could not help thinking of his cute childlike appearance when he lifted his left eyebrow. "Who dare look to you in disgust?" he asked, and in his voice I found his rearing anger.

"No one as of recently but what are they to think of when they find out?" I asked as his head started to lean down towards my mouth, and in absolute stealth I could feel my argument surrendering to his weaving magic.

"They gaze onto you as I do, in desire and in admiration" my breath left me as his mouth connected with mine and his hands tightened around me. His lips felt soft moving against my own, almost akin to the texture of cotton.

It was when his tongue played on my bottom lip that I attempted a feeble attempt on resisting but Edward just tightened his arms around me until I could no more free myself from his embrace than I could from his kiss. I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth and couldn't suppress the shudder when he danced upon my tongue in a rhythm that brought forth the consequence of burning fire.

It felt as if just a passing moment had gone away when his lips disconnected from my own. As I lifted my heavy lids and gazed upon him my breathe rose up and was trapped within the confines of my throat. His face almost looked angelic, his hair bathed into the sudden appearance of moon and starlight. His eyes were telling me secrets of love and admiration as he just smiled at me in something similar to stunned disbelief.

It was his next words that made me succumb to the belief that he was to be my present and future.

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies. _

_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place. _

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent! – by Lord Byron_

His whispered words broke through every reasonable defense I could have fathomed for not kissing his beautiful lips and I eagerly jumped back into his arms and kissed him with every ounce of my being.

**A/N I want to send a special shout out to 'Totteacher' and 'tangling shadows ' for their amazing reviews, thank you so much. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. I finally came by this poem "She walks in beauty" after a good twenty minutes of searching for old poetry and I really think it fitted Bella, especially since it talks of a beautiful woman in the night. Hope you enjoyed it and since the romantic era was sweeping by the western era during the early 1800s Edward heard the poem being recited as he was travelling through the various towns. Also First Impression was the original name for Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	8. Building

It had been four days since Edward had brought me to such a wondrous sight. Four days in which our lives had seemed to escalate. We now had found ourselves and were only identifying the curving paths that were to keep in it.

The day sun in the sky did not hinder me as I worked within the confines of our escalating home. The cave bared nature of our tiresome workload. The inside was still blest with the cold chill of its elements, yet the cavern had changed. Forgotten were the rough edgings of the interior walls, now in fore front were smooth, granite tablets that shined with the dustings of its destroyed family.

It was of Mr. Jasper's always wondering and impressive mind did we work on improving the cave's structure, smoothing away the many grievances. It was this job which I had partaken and though tiresome it was of the better of the two evils than what the men were partaking in outside.

Mr. Casper had bought up the idea of making a house out of the cave, so all men were busy shattering the several walled entrances into the structure into one giant hole, that when completed, would house the woody standings of a normal house entrance. When I had asked to what was the point in destroying such a beauty of nature, Jasper had responded in saying that they were only destroying the entrance to the structure to make it more modern, while the inside caverns would only be improved to be more life worthy. And that is what I found myself doing throughout those four days, smoothing the rough edges of the cavern while Alice would gather the remnants of it into a sewn hay sack, a reason being from Jasper, for its use of mixing soil for the connection of the wooden logs which were to make the entrance into the home.

Due to Alice's condition she was instructed to not partake in tiresome work for long and that consequence was where I now found myself alone within one of the many caverns of the cave. In the four days I had smoothed seven large holding places within the cave, more than enough for each group couple, me and Edward, but the credit was not all due to me as when not clearing out the weeds and the bark pressuring our new home, Edward would join me. I had grown accustomed to him being chest bare and while it still caught my divine attention, I was not bothered. We conversed during the times he would help. My forever wondering mind had been intrigued by him and his customs. I had learnt so many customs of his people and had even been able to speak a few of his terms. He had looked at me with a peculiar look on his face when I had first spoken "Oww" which apparently meant water.

In turn of him building my knowledge I thought to introduce him to some of my teachings. He was confused on some of my wordings, a consequence which had me talking in no more than two to three syllables around him. I introduced him to new meanings of words and some of my Southern customs.

It was beyond delightful to see his eyes shine through and his head shake or nod after absorbing each new tidbit of information I had stated. His tongue had spoken the word "court" with a hint of amused casualty. I had tried to explain my behavior the previous moons ago but Edward would simply shake his head, always in wondering mind what was the point of such practices.

I admit his reluctance to engage me did wound me but I tried to give him consequence of his upbringing, an upbringing where woman were simply traded like cattle. This is exactly my grievances in a man and if Edward would not accept me as an equal then I could see that this relationship was to be for not as I would not place myself to being the inferior.

"Bella?"

Jolted out of my ever continuing musings I turned to see Edward looking at me in a worrying fashion. He was bathed in dirt and grime, but as of rarity there was a long deep wound running across his stomach.

"What in sky's name happened to you?" I asked, standing up from my perch on the stone cold surface.

Without waiting for an answer I hurried through the many pathways in the cave to the large enclosed cavern which was deemed my room. There was nothing as of yet, except a newly added hole for fresh air, a throw rug on the ground space and my meager belongings. I had smoothed this room two days prior and its hidden gleam had evoked me to claiming it. It was an average enclosed space with several glistening jewels embedded within its inferior, giving it an angelic glow. The sole entrance had been smoothed and fitted with a logged door, a gift from Jasper that spoke of his apology and surrender.

The door was unique in that it was not entirely wood but more of a connection of individual tree stems, roped together by string. Its bark had been carved off, living shining beige. It was a fine piece of artwork which I had accepted generously and gratefully.

Running across my dwelling I hurriedly unpacked the aid kit that was to be trusted solely in my care. Pulling out the vial of salve I quickly uncapped the dreadful paste, grabbed a bar of freshly made lime soap and a fresh washcloth.

"You need to clean that first" I hurriedly rushed out of the space with Edward following behind my heels with a vague expression of fear bracing his features.

Outside I was greeted with Mr. Casper and Jasper's sweaty bare backs as they pummeled the earth nearing the hot spring of my destination. I had been the founder of the hot lava spring two days prior and ever since it had been a grand spot to wash up. Its location was even surrounded by thick pine trees and not far from the wondrous waterfall, so one had a decision between a cold and warm bathe.

"What are you doing?" nearing them I was close enough to see that they had dug a fairly good sized pit.

"Trying to dig a well" Jasper answered as he straightened himself and leaned against his tool. His eyes gazed from the hygienically purpose tools in my hands to the look of worry and pain crossing Edward's sweating face.

"By names, what happened to him?" His eyes portrayed something akin to sympathy as he gazed at Edward's wound, which was now running a wall of blood.

I was thankful that I had grown accustomed to such a sight, for I think I would have fallen faint many times if I had not.

"I fall." Edward answered the question with a bit of contempt in his voice. He had still not been in friendly nature with Jasper, a situation I would soon hope would improve.

"Yeah, so I figured" I said as I passed the men, not wanting to witness another alternation "At least I'm not the only one to endure the consequence of being clumsy" I joked, smiling at Edward to show my jester.

He smiled at me with those vivid glowing eyes, yet there was the look of determination I had often seen in his eyes before.

I was of wondering mind what he wanted to declare.

He was quiet as we walked to the spring. It was an element of which we were thankful for. Gone were the days of going without daily washings and irritated skin. The water was so fresh and forever moving, leaving behind no remnants of its previous occupants.

Moving to the side I watched Edward shift from side to side, staring at the water and then at me, confusingly. From early morning he had been behaving oddly and I was tempted to ask what the matter was but I left him to his own devices. He hadn't tried to kiss me since the night we had discovered the cave and I found the concept of that to be really off.

I wanted to kiss him, to feel his soft cotton lips under mind and the strength of his surroundings arms.

I opted for turning around and saying "Take off your trousers and hurry into the pool."

The whispering sound of a zipper entered the air and then the silent splash of water.

"Turn towards the surrounding trees and keep seated" I said, wanting yet not wanting to see him naked. I was already breaking the rules of society by being in the same room as him while he was completely bare but I was use to the happenings by now.

After all, I was the one to educate Alice on how to wash her husband when Jasper had fallen on a pike. The situation had been filled with tension but we had made it through. Mother Mary had already been inconvenienced by the raw throat.

Dipping the cloth into the calm warm water, I quickly rubbed the soap along it, gathering a fair amount of suds.

"You may turn back 'round now" I said, thankful for the ever present steam of the water.

"Ouchhhhh!" Edward shrieked as I gently smoothed the cloth over his wound. The blood had now dried and became a thick resident of his skin.

"Sorry" dipping the cloth back into the warm water I rinsed away the remnants of the suds and then patted the area dry.

"You may come out now" turning around I stared straight ahead as Edward hurriedly downed his trousers.

"Bella" his eyes seemed to plead with me as I applied the thick salve to his stomach wound. "I'm sorry".

He was portraying a vulnerability not many men of today dared to show.

"For what?" I asked, rinsing my hands in the warm water after I finished treating his wound.

"For push'n a'ay yours ways"

I smiled at his child innocent face, content to see his orbs shining with sincerity.

Perhaps our rare relationship was not be destined for destruction.

"I accept your apology" I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Similar to my own, it turned a faint pink at the contact and my grin grew wider.

"This may sound sad for you but you'll have to wear a shirt to keep that wound dry." I smiled as we made our way back to the cave.

"Thank you Bella" Edward smiled as he made his way to his own dwelling and downed on of the many tops Casper had given him. It was big but would see to its purpose.

I smiled at him and went back to my working place, more peaceful as I continued the never ending job of smoothing the walls.

Edward POV

I had known my angel was sad and the sin of it felt heavy on my shoulders. I was so unlike her in many ways, our worlds so far apart, yet searching-reaching for a way to intertwine. I wanted that connection and accepted her ways in properly courting her. Though she had admitted that nothing we did was to be named 'proper' since her father was not here to give acceptance.

I had decided to seek it from Father Casper, as I had witnessed everyone address him as. He was the only one who had been accepting upon my intrusion of their small group, well besides Bella and I fathomed Alice, though she hardly conversed with me. To be fair I had been sure to keep my distance from her, since in a way I saw her bound to Jasper.

This brought on another alternation I was not looking forward too. Jasper was young, almost the same age of me and because of this he was to be more accustomed to the ways of their woman. On this I wished to partake on some knowledge of how to properly 'court' a woman and knew it was of fair time I asked him if I wished to be with my angel.

I was still in wondering mind on how to accomplish such a daunting task.

**A/N Thank you for the story alerts, reviews etc. Read and loved everyone. I will have some pics of cave homes and lava springs on my page to add more reality on how Bella and the groups environment looks.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	9. Courting

**Important A/n** if you have not read my A/n chapter which will be replaced with this chapter, the date of this story had changed. It is currently 1806 in this chapter and when Bella left her family home it was 1805.

It was the night prior to the arrival of the Cherokee and my heart was in my gullet. The winds had passed so fast, so quickly did I adjust to the logistics of living with my angel and her group. The moon and sun mixed as each day seemed to simply drift by, galloping into a future which bore itself worthy of my fascination.

The night before had been filled with tension as a consequence of my immediate approach to Jasper. I did want to waste such precious time shying away from an inevitable confrontation, so when he was alone, I approached him, my features belaying none of my scrambled emotions.

"Would you like to go hunting?" the numerous lessons I had spent with my angel was now showing its successful consequences, for I had learnt the tongue of her 'mature' language and was no longer awkward in pronouncing their numerous words.

"Why, would I want to?" Jasper's eyes had narrowed when gazing upon my form, looking at me as my people once did and I found it distressing and wounding.

"I was just in wondering mind if you would like to have meat in your nutrition as I noticed none during our meals" I had fathomed that none of them could catch food from their thinning bellies and pasty skin. I was also using this fact to help ready Jasper for my questions, wanting to put him in good mind.

But the most important reason was that my angel deserved better than what I had to offer and I wanted to give her more than she was receiving.

"I do not have the skill in hunting" Jasper admitted, turning back to the fire of which he was once gazing. The fact he was giving was that he had no interest in partaking in any activity with me but I was set in my determination to change such a concept. The love of my life was on the thin line he was drawing.

"I can teach you."

At that declaration, his blond hair whipped up, staring at me with an unfathomable look.

"And why would you do that?" The man seemed to have some misconception that I was planning to do away with him.

"Because I want to" I left then, going into my dwelling to grab my arrows and bow; I had learnt such an art during my childhood years, carefully watching the elders carve and shape their tools and then aim at their target. It was an art I gladly took to and was in more joy than any other boy when I managed to catch a lone doe wondering the woods.

Walking away, I circumspectly wondered over to Bella's dwelling, only to find my angel resting on a lone mat in the corner of the cavern, her breaths whispering out of her peacefully. The door was open so I was able to walk in without causing noise which would bare consequence of waking my beauty.

"You're so beautiful" I sighed and laid a knitted blanket over her slumbering form, halting the chills that were once running over her form.

As I stood up I noticed various pieces of fabric and such in the corner of her dwelling and was in wondering mind if she was making some sort of clothing material.

"I wonder if I'll be able to make such a garment" the only thing in the village I had failed at was in the art of producing wonderful fabrics. A thing that would not have mattered to other boys as they had mothers or wives to make such material, not that they wore them anyway excluding festivals and celebrations.

Outside I was met with a scowling Jasper as he awaited my return.

"We will travel north" I said, walking into the forest. The moon guided us as we travelled, shining mystic light over treetops and the earth path. Jasper spoke not a word as I led him through curving paths or low drops. The air was chilly, soothing my back; my wounds had healed some, a consequence of Bella but one of the cuts had gotten 'infected' and would take more time in healing itself.

I had been instructed to work with a shirt on during the day hours as dirt and grime could hinder the tenacious healing time.

"The art is silence, try not to make a sound." I whispered, creeping low on the dry forest floor, trying to avoid any stray earth clumps.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, suspicion still high in his voice, as he too stooped low to the ground and followed me closely.

"Because I would hate that the consequence of your inability would be my angel starving." I replied honestly, my eyes scanning the area around us, trying to catch a glimpse.

"Wha-?" Jasper started, when I quickly clamped my hand over his month, my ear catching a whisper of moving sounds.

"Shhh, I hear something." And quickly drew my bow, locking eyes on the moving bush about twenty feet ahead of us.

"You must aim straight and steady your hands" I whispered, looking at Jasper whose eyes were focused on my movement.

I stood like that a couple passing moments before the deer decided to free itself of the surrounding bush, giving me a clear position on which to aim.

"Then you pull back quickly and then release" I released my bow as I instructed and without fail the arrow struck home, right through the animal's neck.

It didn't even realize what had happened before its body brought it to the floor.

"And that's there's all to it" I ran to my catch and quickly removed my trusted bow.

"Do wager you can have a turn now" I said unto Jasper whose eyes held something akin to eagerness.

"I'd wager I do" he said, before accepting my offered bow and arrow.

We spent many more passing moments out there in the dead of night before the man managed to catch an injured male moose. The act of glancing upon him as he hollered into the night sky was something I would never forget.

We were now currently hoisting our catches back to the campsite, I carrying the moose while Jasper carried the deer, a consequence of his too slow pace when handling the moose's carcass, when I decided to ask him the questions which had been frequenting my mind.

"Jasper, what does it mean to court someone?"

My question was met with silence, for the man had frozen in front of me.

"Are you wishing to court Miss Bella?" his voice bared confusion as he spun around to glance at me.

"Well I was in wondering mind of how but yes I wish to court her" I replied, still awaiting his answer.

"I thought you're people was more into the plummeting and taking what you'all want." His drawl made me angry, for even if my people was similar in the description of which he had laid out, I was not to be considered my people.

"That's on similar action of what they do, but you're under a misconception." I said angrily "For I am not my people."

It was in that instant that I think I became a little closer to Jasper, for he smiled at me, the first time for such an activity and filled me on the art of courting a lady. Apparently he had given me permission to court her but I was still acquired to ask for the consent of Mr. Casper as well.

My eyes bulged as I learnt the concept of 'courting'. I was still in wondering mind of how to perform such a task.

I had no understanding or the opportunity of fine dinners and gorgeous dances but flowers and moonlight sounded fine. It was just to ask my angel.

By the time we returned back the campsite, the fire was dead and everyone retired. So we dragged our catches to one of the further rooms we glanced upon, as they were the coldest and would make a good preservation, until the meat was able to cook. The room bared nothing, the walls, or reason, were not required to be soothed, and it was perfect for its required task. It was that night that we founded a 'chilled storing room'.

That night I fell into an exhausted sleep, dreaming of the fortunes of the future.

Xxxx

Now here I stood my heart in my gullet as I awaited my angel. I had already asked Mr. Casper for his permission and he was more than happy to grant it, as he said that he never dreamed he would be able to, having only a son.

"You wanted to speak to me Edward?" her voice broke me from my moving memories as I glanced up. She was dressed in a cotton gown, the white frills on the bottom edge floating around her feet, shy of touching the ground.

I suddenly felt simplistic dressed in one of my five lone pair of trousers and a knitted sweater borrowed from Jasper.

My felt my face light as I looked upon her, hoping she would accept my offering of dinner. Mother Mary had helped me prepare a meal of roasted deer, strawberry preserves and a loaf of baked bread. It was one of the last loaves saved from their journeying through the country and I was glad to have been offered it for such a task. Mother Mary had simply smiled and said she was happy to help grow the love between the youth.

"I was hoping you would take a walk with me" I smiled, leading her to my prepositioned clearing. The food was set up on a stone tablet surrounded by lush grass. It was right in the center of the clearing and I found it had a mystified and angelic look about it, similar to my angel.

"So do you mind telling me where you are going and why I was required to dress for it" my angel asked, smiling as she gazed upon the lighted sky, the stars lighting through the woods, silvering the leaves. It seemed she was entranced by the night, a consequence of me displaying our date during the night hours.

"I want to court you" I said simply, stopping when I felt her hand tighten on my own.

"What?" her eyes widened, gazing upon me as if her mind couldn't fathom what I was trying to portray.

"I want to court" I repeated, locking our gazes "I already asked Mr. Casper and Jasper".

Before if I could fathom if the gasp she was emitting was good or bad, my angel pounced on me, locking our lips until our breaths failed us.

I moved softly against her, savoring her delicious vanilla taste as I tightened my embrace.

When she pulled away from me I couldn't help but plant a kiss her forehead.

"I love the taste of you" I whispered truthfully in her ear and was rewarded the red crimson of her blush.

Soon after we continued walking until we reached our destination.

"Wow" her gasp vibrated around us, while I lead her to the center and we both sat upon the lush grass. The vibrant flowers offering nice fragrances.

"Do you like it" I asked, gathering two plates of food and placing one in front of each of us.

"I love it Edward, thank you, I'd never imagine you'd do this" her breathes spoke amazement as we started to eat, both savoring the taste of our meal.

The night spoke of magic, love and dedication as we conversed while feasting. We laughed between bites, gazed at each other between swallows and simply connected.

"So what is your full name" she asked me as we started to clean up the leftover dishes.

"Edwesh'd Antsi Culish but my mother named me Edward Anthony Cullen, so that is my name" I answered truthfully.

"My name's Isabella Marie Swan" my angel's name spoke of beauty as it left her lips and once again I was astonishment of my good fortune.

It was late by the time we returned to the cave and Jasper's rattles vibrated against the walls but I found myself restless as I kissed my angel good night and headed to my own boundary.

I knew tomorrow would be filled with tension as the Cherokees visited and I hoped I would withstand their pressure.

**A/N So how was it?**

**Thanks so for all the reviews, story alerts etc I loved each of them.**

**Check out my other stories**

**Happy Holidays**

**Please Comment and Review,**

**Silverdust101**


	10. Arrivals

"Make sure not to wander afar from that boiling pot" I reminded Alice as I stepped away from the closure. It was in the breaking hours of the morning and the preparations were set. The moose stew was brimming over the black deep mouthed pot cooking over the sparkling fire. Sewn mats that I had prepared hastily, decorated the circle. The moving winds were changing among us and the time was short. The sun seemed to hide more of the afternoon hours away and as of late we found ourselves trapped within our cave.

"I will stir it until you return" Alice smiled, gripping the wooden spoon in her tight fist, looking joyful, a rare occasion as of late. I fathomed it to be the changings that came with being in the family way. For a smile would seem to break one minute and then the tears would rain another. It was an occurrence everyone was witnessing and adjusting too.

As I travelled to the hot spring in hopes of washing this morning's work from my body, I found myself wandering of the Indians. They were to arrive any time this morning and everyone had worked tirelessly for their arrival. Edward had skinned the male moose, giving me its fur for drying and a gift for my personal use. It was an occurrence I was still adjusting to, his customs. He had explained to me that it was within his tradition to present his partner to be with gifts. It was in common occurrence to be given to my mother, but he exempted to give these items to me. The fur was to be used for my sleeping quarters. A common gift exchanged during their union ritual.

It changed my perspective on Indians who I once thought to be conquerors and not lovers. Yet to my dismay I was not incorrect in this assumption as it was how his family relatives had taken their partners but he had learnt from watching the neighboring tribes.

And just as he had accepted my customs, I accepted his. Welcoming the gift wholeheartingly, I had pecked his dusty cheek in gratitude and of course the dead moose was forgotten for a second.

I found myself giggling as I approached the ever present hot spring, its white rocks fathoming ideas of pureness. For once in my life, I felt that of my age. I felt the maturity of womanhood and carefree of youth. Stripping off my cotton dress, bloomers and camisole I carefully rested in the spring. Delighting in the smooth rocks nudging my toes. If my mother was anywhere near me, I would be able to feel the chastising she would lick at me. I found long ago that a corset was not to be worn in such laboring fields and had liberated myself from its constricting wears long ago.

Reaching over for my satchel I carefully released its contents in the water.

Honeysuckle, sage with a tip of ginger floated around my form, spreading its boundless fragrances. I had been experimenting with the different plant vegetation in this area and found more than enough leafs which would supplement the odorless lime soap.

"I wonder if I will be able to sell such material" I found myself talking aloud wondering at such a trade. It would grant us the hard money we coveted for a water closet and some more fabric. A material urgently needed around here. Especially with the littlun on the way.

I signed as I ran the soap through my hair, its length a hindrance to be dealt with most days. I had voiced my opinion of cutting it to Edward one afternoon and his respond had more than halted any notion of cutting it.

"_Its falls in perfect waves around your shoulders and glistens with the sun, it would be sin to cut it"_

His lips had formed poetic words and completely entranced me, the way his pink lips had moved with such….

A sound halted my musings as I sat up straight. A sage brush rustled again to my right, making me become apprehensive, there was to be no one around here for many lands, except for the Indians who did not venture out this way.

"Who is there?" I called, hiding myself in the water. My skin was beginning to become unbearably hot and I know it was soon time to get out.

"Who is over there?" a voice reciprocated my question and the screech I emitted at the males voice was surely to be heard for many acres.

xxxxxx- Edward Pov

Lands of rich peace-ness encompassed my being as I consumed some of the many bundles of berries that were stored in the cold cavern of the cave. My angel and Mrs. Mary had gone searching for such nectar long ago and had come home lucky, delicate smiles among their faces.

It was only after I had warned them of the many predators after the same bounty of which they sought was I enlisted as their protector, a position I was not faulty in accepting.

My mind still fathomed on that very day.

_Her eyes had gleamed to me on that very day. Her delicate red cheeks were flush with water of her labor. The berries had been stored and yet the day refused to go to sleep. I was in her cavern, resting, as she wiped at her face. I don't remember reaching over, but I must have, because in that next very second, her lips had connected to mine. It was to be different this day. Instead of pulling back as of usual, she stayed. She stayed after my tongue had entered her mouth. After our tongues had intertwined with one another and her rich taste had captured my mouth. So I took it further. Moaning into her mouth, I let my hand travel to her neckline, tracing the delicate fabric. When she shivered underneath me, I pressed more fully into her, enjoying the warmth of her body. _

"_Bella" I whispered into her mouth, pulling away to kiss the spot under her ear I knew she favored. She moaned then, just a slight whisper of sound and then her lips connected on the side of my neck. It was then common sense flew away. My fingers dipped into her dress, to circle her breast, feeling the tight hard bulb._

"_Edward?" At first she had sounded confused, her lips leaving my neck bare, yet I did not mind, I kissed her lips again. Still she did not reject me when I used my full hand to squeeze her soft mound, loving the feel of such delicate skin. _

_I was panting by this point and my rod felt as hard as the young berries on the tree. I could not help but pull her dress down to engulf her chest into her mouth, circling the dusty nipple into my mouth. I had not seen such a beauty in my life and I had seen many chests as women in my tribe often travelled in least clothing than me. Yet, hers was the fairest. _

"_Edward!" she sounded shocked for a moment but then moaned as I sucked on her treasure. Her taste extended through her body, and I moaned as it became stronger. It was only when I pressed against her did she pull away._

"_Edward….we can't." her voice was forceful and determined, so I only smiled as she adjusted her clothing. _

I smiled, my memories reliving those most precious of moments. The tasty drops tickled my tongue as I rested in my cavern, just staring at the dusty abyss. My mind was in a tiring nature as I had spent most of early morning cutting the moose's hard carcass and gathering its hooves as offerings for the tribe.

Later, I had helped clear more of the area, clearing the trees and posting wooden stumps which I had learnt spoke of ownership.

Mr. Jasper had been just as labor busy as I, installing the iron pump which he had purchased from one of the neighboring villages on their journey. Mr. Casper and he had been digging at the ground for longs days before they had discovered water.

I found such a modern convenience very accepted as now thirst could be sated very quickly. Not to mention my angel did not have to walk long for water to cook with.

Just as my hand was reaching for another morsel, the bowl slipped from my hands in response to a fearful screeching.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I heard her scream and I ran out of my quarters, passing a startled Alice who was still caring for a boiling pot.

"Please let her be fine" I prayed a quick prayer to the Spirit Land, asking The Almighty to maintain her welfare.

As I neared the spring my nose was assaulted with the fragrance which I witnessed my angel carrying with her when she left.

At first my eyes were pasted, as I burst forth through the overgrowth.

She truly resembled a creature from the Sprit Land at such a time. I could not stop my eyes from looking at her, naked and invisible under the water. Her wet locks looked black drifting around her face but her eyes spoke of fear and vulnerability as I gazed at them.

It was then I saw the large figure coming out of the bushes, his form nothing short of a man.

My eyes widened in surprise but then rage overtook me. How dare he gaze at her, look at her form with eyes of evil. For she was innocent and pure, not to be conquered by such as force.

I quickly barged at him with the skill of the warrior I had trained myself me to be, hearing somewhere in the distance the screaming voice of my angel.

Bella POV

"Edward Stop" I screamed as I saw his form attacking the stranger. If I was not to be mistaken I was sure he was to kill the man. His crazed eyes surely spoke of such a feat.

I quickly swam to the edge of the pool and donned my clothes while they fought.

There I stood still, fathoming on what was to be done. The stranger had sprouted a gush in his nose yet the blood just seemed to make Edward more violent, truly portraying every notion of not stopping.

With the wit of my father, I quickly snatched my satchel, filled it with water and threw it at the two barreling bodies. Hoping the process would stop them as it once did my two dog companions once so long ago.

"Emmett where are you…..awwwwww" a female voice sounded and as with the wit of my mother, my target missed its predestined mark and landed on a female venturing from the bush.

Her clothes spoke of wealth and elegance, her blue silky gown adjusted just a few inches off the ground. Her blond hair spoke of tiredness as it was littered with the remnants of the surrounding forest.

"Oh ma'am, I am so sorry" I cried, as I saw her face gain the most vicious look I had ever bared witness upon a female.

Yet her focus had wondered away from me.

"Beast! What do you think you are doing with my husband" she screeched running out to Edward and hitting him with her all her strength, and before the haze of anger could coat my eyes, she was flying backwards, landing with an audible thud on the rocky surface.

"Stop" Edward shouted, stepping back from the muscled man on the forest floor where he had landed after a kick to the middle stomach; and to stand in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, checking his arm and chest. Satisfied that there was to be no visible marks on him I kissed his cheek.

"I am fine, the main question is of how you doing?" his eyes shone with concern as he stared at my face, his green orbs moving, drawing invisible patterns on my skin.

"I am—"my answer was to be cut short by a screeching woman's cry.

"EMMETT!" the woman's cry echoed the bush at the same time a group of Native Americans burst from the surrounding bush. Their brown eyes locking onto the conflict three feet in front of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group was seated around the circle, all sipping on the stew I had started before the stars had gone to sleep.

"You doing well here?" the chief, Aqui, asked, his eyes circling the area with interest. It was a funny picture, as of from an outsiders view.

Rosalie, her temper and array of questions partially cooled, sat with her legs seated under her rear, her blue eyes blazing fury at Edward, under the guise of sipping the stew, while Edward was as his usual self, his meal already gone and his fingers running through my hair.

"As fine as to be." Edward responded, his attention turning to the wall of Indians. His eyes were blazing fury at a young boy, about two years or lesser than my years. His eyes were a chocolate brown, almost in similarity to my own and his skin was caramel colored, resembling Edwards. There was to be no mistaking the gleam in his eyes as he gazed at me and I fathomed if I could excuse myself, as his gaze was to me, becoming uncomfortable.

"Well, is to be good upon your land." Aqui announced, finishing his second serving and arising from his perch, quickly followed by the rest of the Cherokee. With a nod, two young boys stepped forward to hand over the greeting moose furs they had brought in exchange for the stew. It seemed the Indian customs were being brought up in me more rather than less during these few days.

"I talk to Bannock and Shoshoni tribes three suns ago and they agree to not drive you from land." The chief said, giving the furs to a shaky Alice, it seemed she was in no trusting nature with them. Her eyes still had the gleam of suspicion when alone with Edward- I was still speculating on such a dealing.

"It was to be of valuable acquaintance with you." Edward said, raising as well, pulling me along with him.

"I would like you to meet Isabella." Edward smiled, rubbing patterns on my skin as I extended my arm to engulf Running Dog's hand.

It was of a warm nature and strong.

"Greetings" I said as the chief just stared at me, his amber eyes just fathoming upon my face until my cheeks blazed.

"Greetings" the chief's face finally showed some emotions and smiled. His back bowing before me.

It felt like acceptance.

**A/N I have to admit this chapter was rushed, real life spilling in. This story will be taking some time leaps in the following chapters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter- loved each one, and as you will notice I deleted the authors note, so this chapter will be listed as chapter 10 not 11. I will update another one of my stories next week. I try to update on a weekly basis.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	11. Winter

Bella Pov

"You need to look after yourself better." I chastised Edward as I once again dressed another wound he had miraculous achieved. I fathomed on how he was the only one receiving such drastic bruises, after all he was not to be the only person working in the field.

"I was, the rock was sharp". his eyes spoke of divine innocence as I dressed his left foot in cotton, tying it off tight to prevent the infestation of disease. It had just been two full moons since I had wrapped his arm when he had bruised it in some accident of cutting the fire wood.

Winter was now upon us and the chilling days had transformed into freezing mornings and insufferable nights. We had tried to keep the cold in nature; placing moose's furs on the cave windows, yet somehow nature had defeated us. This was the reason of which I and Rosalie sat in my quarters sewing some blankets for the disastrous nights.

"Why were you climbing the rock in such awful weather?" I asked as I placed my kit back into its satchel, being careful of the fragile glass jars.

"Me and Jasper was finishin' the roof." He said as he got up and dusted the seat of his trousers. He and Jasper, and on the rare occasion Mr. Casper, had been going at our home for the days before the snows had set. Their efforts were well rewarded, seen that our wooden cave home had almost been completed and the brute force of the blizzards kept outside. The stone structure combined with the wooden logs had put forth a valiant effort in protecting us and I kissed Edward's cheek in thanks.

"I'll see you around noon." His eyes sparkled emerald green when he caught the command in my voice – there was to be no evening he was to go without supper, despite how strong he thought of himself.

"Yes, angel." I blushed as he kissed my cheek, in full sight of Rosalie who had turned her back the second Edward had entered my quarters. She and I had been sewing blankets for the pass days, seen that not only did Mr. Jasper catch a cold but the cold winds were not good for Alice - especially given her disposition.

"You better start helping Emmett with the table instead of going outside again!" I yelled after him as he left, laughing to myself as I heard his grumblings. Things between him and Emmett had simmered down some since those months before but the spark of confrontation still hung the air whenever they worked together, especially if Rosalie_, _, was in the room. She had not taken kindly to us calling her by her given name so we refrained from such _impoliteness._

"How can you be near him?" I turned to face her now, only to see her lips set in a frown I had deemed a permanent fixture upon her face as she looked – no examined me from head to toe. One would think I wanton on the way her eyes fixed on me.

"I be with him just the way Jasper is with Alice and Mrs. Mary is with Mr. Casper." I responded politely, watching my tongue from talking the way my mother had once scolded me of.

"He's not any of them." she spat at me, no doubt her anger stemming from how I excluded her. It was not to cause anger that I did it, it was just I had never gazed upon them touching, embracing or any of the activities ones in love or union did. If a strange passerby gazed upon them he would think of them as acquaintances, not even the kindness gazed upon by siblings.

"He is to me." I answered, my furious temper showing in my words as I glowered at her, for her to compare Edward, my Edward, as being lesser than any of the other men, she was to be more filthy than any other acquisition.

She did not know him, live to be around him, and in turn get to love him. I admitted my feelings to myself as I stared into her deep blue crystal eyes, as cold as the weather outside. I loved Edward, as much and more than my love for my mother and brother; for they did not show me the things he had brightened in my days. He smiled whenever I passed by him, his eyes always whispering emotions I now knew to be the essence of his heart.

"But he's a _native_." She whispered the last word almost as if it was a curse, her scowl deepening almost as if just saying the world left a bad taste in her mouth.

"American blood still runs in his body!" I spat at her, now rising to my feet in the force of my anger "And even if he was as pure native as the virgin snow now falling, I would love him no less."

She was silent, wide eyed the most appropriate expression.

"I am going to check on Alice now, please be finish when I return." I would not stand to be in her presence another day longer, for she, not he had invaded the comfortable life we had formed here.

I passed Mrs. Mary on my quest for Alice, her lips were moving in silent song as she scrubbed clothes in one of the many spare rooms. Her back was to be as she pinned them on the line she had Jasper construct for her days before the snows.

I was just about to hurry pass before she spoke.

"Bella, dear do not mine Rosalie, she is just young." She answered and from her tone I knew she meant a different sort of young.

Yet I too was once naïve but kept in mind of my tone and implications when in regards to another's feelings.

I nodded my head to her back, still knowing in some way she saw me, before continuing to Alice's quarters.

"Oh Bella, thank the heavens you are here, I need your help!" I was not two feet in the doorway before Alice's words stumbled out of her mouth but from a different location.

Apparently as one would have fathomed, I found myself legs crossed in an extra room as we both finished reviving the once lost stew that Alice had been in charge of. It was more difficult than before, reason being the fire having to burn on the cave floor but we managed and talked as we attended supper. I know it was improper to laugh but when Alice struggled to stand, an impolite snort left my nostrils as I gazed upon the expanse of her mid- section. A person as small as Alice was to be a sight at four months pregnant.

x-x-x-x-x-**x (Slight Lemon)**

"We need to stop." I panted, the words seeming oddly familiar as Edward suckled on my breast. His hand was touching and rubbing my other mound, taking my body under his control and I was helpless to the whimpers and moans that left my lips.

"Why?" he breathed against my wet chest, making it harden more, yet my head was somehow too fogged to fathom embarrassment.

He did not give me the time to respond to him as his lips found mine and he pressured my body to yield on my sleeping quarters. The moose mat felt prickly against my bare back, as somehow Edward had managed to disrobe me of my - his shirt – a flannel I had borrowed from him in scene of the awful weather.

"Mmmmm" I moaned into his mouth as his tongue shamelessly intertwined with mine in dance so sensual I felt dampness swell between my thighs. I tried to close them, to stop the painful clenching occurring in my upper body but his thigh stopped me, planting between my legs.

It provided the most eutrophic feelings as it started to rub against my center, eliciting more moans that I hoped were not travellin' to unforetold ears. The once coldness of the cavern to lost to me as my body became unfathomably hot.

"We…you…" words lost me as his hands rubbed the inside of my thighs travelling higher and higher until he was just beneath my womanhood.

"I can smell you."

His sinful words reached my ears, causing me to gasp, the same time he plunged his tongue into my mouth yet again.

I could do nothing but dig into his shoulders as his fingers reached into my bloomers, rubbing me in a way that was sinful and delightful.

More juices flowed as his fingers travelled over me in the most unfathomable display.

My teaching spoke of the wrongness of this situation – such action should never take place out of wedlock but my mind and heart was stronger than such words and I moaned as he entered me, his finger feeling big as my walls stretched. It felt slight uncomfortable but no such thing as the pains I heard other women speak about.

"It doesn't hurt, angel?" his words were tender as he slipped his finger out a little just to go in again, a little deeper than before.

I shook my head as my stomach tightened almost painfully, my mouth panting most like a horse after a race.

The moving of his finger – it got faster and faster and became the center of my focus until the coil within my stomach broke and I rode the epitome of my release. Bright waves of light shone in my eyes as my body moved to the feeling of his pumping finger, not stopping until the feelings surpassed.

"Mnnmmmm" I panted, clenching on his finger until there was silence with the vastness of my quarters.

"What just happened?" I asked as I pulled my bloomers in place, his silent panting and the dampness showing on his shorts making me blush.

"You're mine." Was his only response as he laid a kiss upon my lips, his fingers rubbing my cheeks, until he signed.

"The sun is now under, I better hurry quickly before…." He trailed off, his words not needed as I knew what was to happen if he was to be gazed upon in my quarters.

He carried his and my reputation as he smiled once again before me, making my heart yearn to say the words that waited with anticipation on my tongue.

"Good Night angel" he left before I had built the courage to tell him the most coveted words.

**A/N Special shout out to" StartTheFantasy" and "Cami2186" and of course to all my reviewers, thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this story. So how did you'll like the little "explosion" between our favorite ed and bell. I will either update "Discovering Leos" or "Centuries meets Seconds" next unless inspiration strikes for "We must Discover and Fly"**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	12. Shopping

_Previously_

_He carried his and my reputation as he smiled once again before me, making my heart yearn to say the words that waited with anticipation on my tongue._

_"Good Night angel" he left before I had built the courage to tell him the most coveted words._

_x-x-x-x-x-_

"It is such a fine day to be out" Alice spoke cheerily as she gladly stuck her small feet in the water. The fish, young and old, swim away in separate ways, twisting over each other in an effort to scatter from the danger they surely felt.

"I thank God the snows finally passed" I said as I gathered my feet under me, the lingering whispers of winter still aimlessly drifted and brought a spell or two but they didn't last long. The winter had lasted three drastic months, breathing barren vegetables and nothing but the cold dead carcasses of the unfortunate. Everyone, despite their now glowing smiles, felt the effects of such raw carnage. Especially Mrs. Mary who had gotten the passing gist of a cold. Thus was the reason we were travelling into town this early spring morning. The plants were still dormant and would probably take a few more days before gifting us with their delicious value and the like, so travellin' was needed.

"Do you think the market will have the vegetables already?" I turned to Alice now, watching as she caressed her stomach with the touch of a mother. At six months within the breeding time, she now emitted that fathomed 'mother's glow'. Her cheeks had that pink blush to them and her smile came more easily now, I was still fathoming if such new comings was consequence of the leaving morning sickness. It had gone down on her terribly during the first couple months, in which she was feeding on nothing but water and bread to help settle her stomach.

"Sure they will, you know how those Northerners always have their produce ready before anyone else." She said, a hint of scorn gathering in her voice "Plus, the deliveries always earlier around this time, ice already melted, I can't wait to start looking for some pattern designs for this little one" she squealed then, her eyes shining lovingly as her hand once again found her stomach.

"Is he a kickin?" Edward spoke up, raising his head from where my fingers had been caressing his scalp, still fascinated with the way his locks never seemed to settle, always curly, then straight locks contrasting beautifully with his cinnamon skin.

"Want to feel?" Alice said, watching him cautiously as he crawled over to her, circumspect in rocking the flatboard because of his large frame. Surprisingly, for an unfathomable reason, Alice had gained more trust in Edward during these months, something that still delighted me to no end. She allowed him to help her when Jasper was busy and even let him sit next to her when she was cooking, he becoming her finest 'taste tester'. I smiled at the two, Edward fluttering his hand over her stomach until finally fining the small little thump. Only if Rosalie would adjust like Alice to something she had once scorned at. To me, Indian or not, Edward would always be my only one.

Only if I could build enough courage to actually speak the three most coveted words.

The waters drifted under us slowly as the sun finally broke through the clouds, illuminating the blue green waters and silver fish underneath. I could see the town now from where I was situated. The trees shone brilliant green and the townspeople were recovering themselves from the dead of winter: women released excited children from their homes, babies were snuggled tightly in their mother's bosom and men chopped great pieces of meat and fish by the butchers while others went about loading up the general store with imported goods.

"They do have them" I smiled as Emmett steered the flatboard to the dock, his silent nature almost making me forget he was present. He had insisted on travelling with us in response to his wife who we had left cleaning up the messes from our breakfast of the leftover deer stew from last night. They currently inhabited the complete opposite side of the cave channels. The structure itself was shaped like a long half circle and while we domesticated one side they had chosen the other, we would hardly have ever seen them if not for them walking out every morning. Of course this living was temporary as Rosalie had voiced many times she wanted her own house which Emmett would build once he had received enough supplies.

I was also here in town to look about trading the soaps that Edward currently carried on his back for some chickens as I yearned the fresh eggs I had been served in my childhood. Emmett had already built the henhouse on the far end of the clearing for them to feed and rest.

"Careful love" Edward said as he helped me from the rocking flatboard, laughing a little when I fell into him, his honeysuckle scent engulfed my thoughts.

"Come on lovebirds, time to shop!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my arm. As it was, as we passed we received glances that was not all that kind. Some glared at us, more specifically at Edward who mostly ignored them, never letting go of my hand as we approached our first destination, the clothes store. I was in wandering mind in how he did it, taking their close minded ways and banishing it from his person.

The wooden shack was quaint, if such a word was revealing enough, with its nice wooden rims lining each window and that old wisdom smell one often smelt between the pages of a worn book.

"I found them!" Alice squealed as she made a quite mad dash for the knitting and crocheting books lined neatly on a lonely shelf in the corner of the store.

"Those just arrived yeter'day morning." A gentleman spoke, approaching us as we hurried after Alice.

Edward stepped in front of me as the man came up to us, his face bared the wisdom of the passing days, so did his graying beard.

"How much are they?" I asked as I saw Alice ravaging through the books, her eyes skimping over the prints before throwing them in Emmett's hands who had managed to catch up to her quickly after she had run off.

"Just two farthings each." He said as he directed us to another section of the store which housed clothes.

"These also came in aye morning, two coppers each for the trousers and shirts and four for the dresses."

The prices he sported off the tips of his lips were outrageous for such used clothes but I kept my mind to myself.

"How about fabric, do you have any rolls or yarn or fabric?" I asked as the gentlemen raised his eyebrow once, scratched his beard and directed us to another section.

"Most folks don't pay much attention to this section anymore except dey real old folks." He said as he stopped in front of the beautiful yards of fabric.

"This is wonderful!" I ran over the rolls and immediately started examining them for tears and when finding none, started to carefully roll them out.

"How much is this?" Edward asked as I handed him the fabrics and yarns.

"This here is just halfpenny each for three yards." He said. I think my mouth have dropped open, such low prices for such bountiful amounts of fabric.

The man laughed "Said before, people getting stuff up North more than bothering with them sewing's."

The day progressed beautifully as we walked around town; I had even been able to put a downing on a grand sewing machine and my hens and roosters would be delivered sometime tomorrow wake. Alice and Emmett both carried various pattern and story books.

"Thank you for the brush set." Edward as he ran his fingers down the beautiful shining head brush and comb I had brought for him. He had more than earned it, always laboring on the house and yard each wearing day as though work was on his tail.

"You earned more than enough of that" I said as we entered the store market, the bell ringing shrilly as we stepped inside "But you're welcome all the same."

A young man came from the behind the door of the counter with a bright smile on his face.

"Good Morning."

His smile, as it would have appeared, immediately fell when he noticed Edward who still had not stopped standing in front of me, I fathomed the crowd of the town of this reasoning.

He was such a caring fellow.

"Despite what the Northerners are yabbling about" the man started suddenly, already walking around the counter "Native's ain't allowed in my shop." He finished with a scream.

I flinched at his tone, such aggressive pressure on his face.

"Hey man, cool down" surprisingly it was Emmett who spoke up then, his built body coming in front of us "This lad ain't doing nothing."

With enough reason and common sense the man named Mike allowed us to purchase our vegetables without much more than glaring or backing away anytime Edward came close. I was more than ready to exit such a discriminatory establishment, my face already taking on the redness of my anger.

"Thank you Mr. Emmett" I said as we walked out the store and towards the flatboard to drop off our purchases.

"Aye, ain't no thanks" He smiled, his dimples showing as his black eyes stared into mine "Just doing the right thing."

I smiled at him equally, just getting a little look into what was Emmett McCarthy.

The last shop we stopped was the trading good store where I was able to get four whole coppers, more than enough to last the entire amounts of us in the coming four weeks for my soaps. I was even instructed to try my hands at waxing, as a consequence of the increasing number of people in the town who was fascinated with such luxuries in the North.

"Perhaps we should check over to the Murkley's butcher shop" Emmett said as we passed the aforementioned shack "I mean their collection does appear scarce after all. This revelation was true as the roof missed a few pieces of wood pieces and the door was hanging half of its fringes, revealing nothing but a few packaged chicken and canned yams.

His suggestion, at the end of the day was brilliant as now we found more ways to make a living. The butcher, by the title of Mr. Albert Murkley had given Edward and Emmett the jobs of transporting beef to his shop as he had now grown too old to catch the meat himself and the town wasn't interested in helping him anytime soon. Their salary was one copper per ten pounds, more than enough earnings. I was delighted at our increased prosperity, and took note to collect more herbs when the plants finally came back to life.

x-x-x-x

"My feet are killing me" Alice complained as she stuck her now swollen feet in the water, humming as the presence instantly cooled.

The stars were now above us and I too was feeling the effects of the full day. The waters drifted coolly as we made ourselves back to our domestication. The flatboard moved sluggishly, more rather than likely, the consequence of so many produce and products lined on it.

"Lay down my angel." Edward whispered in my ear as I slumped against him tiredly. I was more than ready to sink into the sewn cotton mattress I had manufactured just two nights ago.

I took heed of Edward's suggestion and rested my head in his lap. The combination of his beautiful humming, the streaming dull moonlight and constant swirling of the winds lured me into a deep sleep.

The last thing I recalled before I completely succumbed was Edward tucking me gently under my quilt, laying a passing kiss on my lips.

**A/N So how was it, I want to Thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story, can't believe I'm at 128 reviews. Thanks so much. I also what to thank everyone who alerted my story as well. I really appreciate it. Special shout outs to' ILoveEdward76' 'Madam Monet' 'greenandblue' 'Vanquish13' 'WelcometoMyworldxoxo' 'Cami2186' 'lovinjim' 'Humble4' 'stephi910' 'Edwardbabymomma' 'StartTheFantasy' and 'sugari6' and all my other lovely reviewers. Thank You**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S Don't worry, the big 'I Love you' will come next with some action**

** farthings were like pennies today, very small currency.**

**Coppers was the most expensive currency – kind of like three dollars today.**

**Link on profile**


	13. Jacob

"So you wager the house will be finished by tomorrow noon?" I asked, smiling as the cool water rushed over my skin. It was early noon and while the sun had not made itself known for quite a few dark days, it was fully a blasting now. So much that Edward had invited me to the waterfall with him. The cool waves calmed my overheated skin and I found myself smiling again.

"I and Jasper already has all the floorboards plastered and roof mostly done." Edward said, ducking his face under the water briefly before emerging "All there's left is the door."

I smiled; our cave house looked grand with the strong structure of its lasting durability. One wouldn't even recognize it being a cave from the outside, the grand tree logs obscuring the cave walls and glass being fitted into the holes to make windows. The only thing left was the door and a fence. As of consequence Jasper and Emmett were already travelling in town for more cutting tools.

"I really cannot end to give my thanks" I said as Edward made his way over to me, his emerald eyes shining from the bright sun.

"I was glad to do it" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the edge of the pool to only lean back against the edge and seat me between the space of his legs. He had grown more confident since our time in my dwelling and while a part of me discouraged the obscenity of it, the better and more whole part of me reveled in it, loving the shattering passionate kisses and trails of his skin.

"It is our home" with that he began to trail kisses down my neck, igniting those unfathomable feelings in my stomach that had grown over the days. His lips traced over my skin while his tongue licked at the water droplets, feeling completely sinful in the way it heated me. His fingers started to creep up my sides, tracing through the wet scarce fabric as he continued higher.

"Edward!" I breathed as his sinful fingers traced over my bosom before unbuttoning the vest and drawing it from my shoulders. My breast felt hard as the pebbles under my feet as he traced over them.

The coolness of the water did nothing for my heated flesh presently as his lips traced the nubbin, sucking it as a newborn infant and I cried out when his fingers pinched the tip of the other.

"Anyone might happen upon us" I breathed as he turned us around, so that my back met the rough edge of the pool. His lips disconnected from my breast and for one second I thought he heeded my advice. A part of me groaned at such a thought.

His lips, have it was, connected with my mouth, his tongue sinful as he circled my tongue. Everything stopped for just a moment. My thoughts ceased in their thinking, leaving me bare of any thoughts, memories and even common sense. It had been nearing a year since we had domesticated and my Edward, as I gotten myself to calling him, joined our ranks and despite all of the up teachings that had plagued my childhood, I was ready to submit to him, to be with him a man is with his wife.

The sun was shining bright and the birds were nestling, it seemed for a just a moment that everything was perfect until a bark erupted from the green shrubs lining the pool.

"What is that?" I gasped, pulling away quickly, as I turned around, almost falling over as Edward pulled me behind him.

The shrubs bristled as the wind carried pinewood and honeysuckle, brushing against our skins. The cool water lapped at our feet as it remained silent, even the air waiting in expectation for the bark again.

It came a second time, for a moment or two, before the shrub bristled again.

"A fox?"

My mind quickly thought back to my chickens, Emmett and Jasper had travelled to town last week to gather them and while Alice seemed to have some deep sated hatred for them, I made sure to feed them the seeds and wheat grains had I grown in my garden. I had taken a deep liking to gardening, watching with pride each day as my plants grew tall, the fertile soil enough to sustain them. I weeded out the garden I had established in back of our domain each two days, a thing that had my family happy, as we used the fresh vegetables in our stews, the fine herbs adding taste to our dish.

It had been devastated by the hens and roosters when they had first arrived as the fence had still not been structured yet. Emmett had stacked the house pen two days later, apologizing profusely for not having done it days prior. He was such a caring man and it was in my thoughts that I felt sorry for him, his wife still the usual despite the months they had been staying with us.

"You fathom you can drive him off." I asked as the brushes continued to bristle and pebbles cracked on the ground.

"Sure"

Edward took some kind of masculine pride as he bent down and started throwing rocks at the bushes.

"No Edward, I didn't mean for you to hurt the poor thing!" I cried as I slapped his broad back, laughing when he flinched and dropped the rocks.

"Owww!" he whined as he rubbed his back, his emerald eyes teasing as he stared at me.

"That hurt"

I ignored him as I turned to the bushes, nothing too surprised as the bush was silent, the morning reverting back to as it previously was. It was unfathomable to have known where the fox had ran, I hoped he had just not travelled to our home.

"Let's go back home" I said as I turned to Edward, only to see his eyes shining on my chest, of which of consequence I looked down to only discover I had never returned my vest to my body.

I blushed as I quickly ran back to the pool and donned the garment.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward's POV

My angel was beautiful as she walked in front of me. her hips cascaded from side to side in rhythm. The beautifulness of nature itself couldn't compare to such a maiden as her. It had seemed forever I had known her as we dodged tree limbs and jutting stumps. I knew that I loved her but it was such a feeling I had not accustomed to. I having never loved anything within my days and in a way I was scared to say it to her. My people would laugh at me if they were to gaze upon me; surely man had more insides to portray his feelings to a woman.

I had already recognized and accepted that she grew up in a different world than me, her customs demanding more than she gave, being surrounded by nature's marks and all. Yet, in a way, our traditions the same, the binding ceremony holding the same purpose to bind her to me forever. There was nothing keeping me from asking except a ring, a mark to her people of her binding. I was keeping the coppers I had received from Mr. Murkley. He had told me the price of such a ring I coveted and the only thing left was for me to purchase such an item, a thing Mrs. Alice had promised to help me with once her baby was born and thriving. She had taken a liking to me these past few days and I smiled, liking her change in feelings towards me.

"The roof looks lovely Edward." Turning my attention back to my angel, I reveled in the pride in her eyes as she watched me. I had to admit though it was a fine job, I having already cleared the vines and weeds plaguing the roof.

"Thank you angel." I responded smiling as I took her hand within the palm of my own, smiling yet again when she squeezed it in response.

We made our ways to her dwelling, passing a knitting Alice on our way. It seemed that the women had become addicted to making garments these last few months. I could see consequence of it of course, Alice's stomach growing larger and larger until I feared she would burst. I had been happy when she had allowed me to touch it, to feel the life growing within her stomach, never having the chance before.

"I'm just going to change right quick, you have can wear this though, I just finished it last night" my Bella spoke as she tossed me a finely sewn pair of trousers and turned around from me, pulling off her wet garments. She had opened up to me more lately, having no problem being one with her body as long as her back was facing me.

I stared not too long to upset her but enough to grow hard at the curve of her hips, the slender line of her back and sinful waves of her dark hair. She was in a way that drove my member and thus head insane, these parting months being insanely difficult as I washed more frequently in the waterfall pool rather than the hot springs.

Just as I managed to pull on the trousers, a scream erupted from the outside.

"Get away from here!"

I rushed outside, hearing Bella following me, only to have to cover my mouth in spite of appearing rude.

Mrs. Rosalie stood outside, her blue winter eyes crinkled in fear as a no more than gray wolf cub stood outside, his tail wagging as he examined her. Her furs was grey and I smiled when I saw his white paws, such a fine creature.

I immediately gazed upon our surroundings, scouring for his mother but seeing not.

Perhaps an orphan?

"Oh, it's adorable!" Before I even had the air to tell my love to stay away from the pup, because in spite of his calm nature animals were quickly changing, she was already bouncing over to it, patting his head as he licked at her fingers.

"What's happening!" Mr. Casper and Mrs. Mary rushed out of the house right about, there clothes a little disheveled, hinting at what we had interrupted.

"A wolf" I stated as I walked over to Bella, in a way proud of my angel in her ways, not screaming in the face of a wild animal.

"It's a dirty mongrel is what it is!" Rosalie fumed as she glared at me for an unfathomable reason. This was in such a reason I made sure to keep my distance away from her.

"No he's not, aren't you pretty boy" I could not keep the little laugh within my mouth as my angel cooed to the pup, who had still not stopped wagging his tail and barking at her.

"Do you wager this is the animal we heard by the pool?" I asked as I sat down next to her, touching the pup's head to check him over. He appeared well enough, a little skinny. His tongue and eyes were bright hinting at his healthy nature.

"Maybe" she said as she continued to scratch at his head.

"I'll go receive an old pot." Mrs. Mary stated as she walked inside, a knowing glance gracing her face as she walked inside.

"I go find some wood and nails" Mr. Casper volunteered as he too went inside the house.

It was in such a way that we adopted Jacob, the orphaned wolf pup named by my angel.

x-x-x-x-x-x

That stars shone brightly outside the glassed window as Bella lay beside me, it already becoming common place for me to sleep within her room late in the darkest of the nights and leave before the touching of dawn.

"Do you think he's okay by himself?" she turned to me then, her eyes shining worriedly.

"He is a wolf angel, he is right fine" I kissed her lips, trying to ease her worry for the animal. Mr. Casper had finished preparing a make shift shelter for little Jacob far away from the shelter of the hens. Mrs. Mary had heated some of the left over deer meat for him to gorge on. He was doing fine. The right fellow was pretty cute though, his brown eyes always bouncing whenever.

"What about the weather, it is right cold by the night times" she spoke again when I left her lips, her head tunneling under my neck as I caressed her back.

"Isn't that of the consequence of their furs?" I asked, amused by her worrying nature.

"Let's get some rest love." I kissed her lips again before pulling the knitted blanket over us, laughing again when she yawned, her dark eyes closing a little.

It seemed that within this second and the next that she was asleep and it was in that moment I gathered enough courage to whisper the words to her sleeping form.

"I love you."

**A/N A fluffy/adorable chapter that just popped up to me. I hope everyone loved Jacob, he will be their little guard hog in the wilderness, as remember it is spring where many animals hunt for food for their young (just a little hint for the next chapter). I want to thank everyone who reviewed, my eyes about popped out of my head when I saw them. You guys are cool!**

**Special Shout out goes to 'Humble4', 'Welcometomyworldxoxo', 'jbrjaw27', 'maryhell' 'bamagal110' and everyone else.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S Mr. Casper and Mrs. Mary are in their mid- forties, so they can still have sex. (You're considered an older gentlemen during this time when you hit forty and above because remember, during this time the mortality rate was high.)**

**P.S Check out my other stories, some are supernatural, some are romantic, others smutty (teacher / student relationships)**

** I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY TODAY AS WELL, SO LOOK OUT FOR IT.**


	14. Fall and Rise

"You make sure pack them up right tight Mr. Emmett"

I watched as he stanched the throw rope of the canned yams and peas, praying none would break on the trip. The cartons of eggs were on the left of the wagon, looking white gleaming in the sun, I just hoped they would arrive alright.

"You worry too much Bella." He laughed, throwing his head back and bellowing, it was then I noticed how child – like he looked when he was happy, his dimples spreading over his red cheeks.

I huffed; still checking the ropes to make sure my produce was safe. It was mid – year through spring, and it was of this time that the chickens seemed to finally adjust to their new environment and start producing like two bunnies in a field.

"I'll take care of them, don't worry Bella, tis' big lug won't get in too much trouble." Mr. Casper laughed as he walked up to me, patting my shoulder before grabbing a side of the overloaded wagon. It was Edward really who had taught of the idea to send so much of the surplus goods along with my wax candles and smelling soaps to town for a profit. I had kissed him silly when he had mentioned it, a response he most appreciated.

I could tell he was up to something though; his sparing glances would shine with curiosity and something akin to nervousness. I could tell that Alice was included in whatever was making him nervous, for she had sent him with a slip of paper to town just two weeks prior. When I had questioned her, she had only responded with saying that it was for more fabric for the baby. I had found such a request startling and suspicious seen that, between her, Mary and me, she had enough knitted blankets and clothes for three babies.

I handed them the leftovers from last night, steamed venison and some steamed carrots and spinach with a bottle of alcohol.

"Be safe then" I waved them off, knowing I wouldn't be seeing them until the evening times.

"Sure, sure" Emmett smiled, laughing as Jake ran up to him barking and wagging his tail.

"See you too Jake" Emmett laughed as the wolf pup started to scratch on his trousers, eyeing his pockets.

"Okay then."

I watched until they left, looking besides me only to see Ms. Mary watching her husband go with longing eyes, they loved each other with such emotion; it was a bond I would wish to see in the many years to come between Edward and I.

"Well then" Ms. Mary sighed as she walked back towards our home and I couldn't but let a giggle slip as I saw her lips turned in a pout.

Seen that it was still in the early morning I went about my work, collecting eggs from the hens, pulling weeds from my garden and so forth. It was many times during this that I saw Edward staring at me under the disguise of finally putting up the wooden fence with Mr. Jasper. Sweat were dotting his arms and bare chest, while his emerald eyes shone and that familiar tingling feeling suddenly developed in my stomach.

"Have you haven' family relations yet?"

I jumped, surprise at the intrusion, only to see a red cheeked Alice attempting to sit down with me. Her stomach being a hindrance as she swatted.

"Aren't you supposed to stay in bed?" I deterred her question, yet the bright red of my cheeks still gave me away. Being close to her laboring time, Mrs. Mary, who of consequence had also birthed babies before travelling here, had advised Alice to stay in bed most of the time, seen that the baby was causing pain to her back and hips as of late. Mr. Jasper had long before constructed a lifted bed for her, the wooden bed post elevating the soft mattress. He and Mr. Casper had promised to make them for each member but so far the work had been busy and had only managed to make one for Mrs. Mary and Mr. Casper.

"It's only so much laying down one can take" she explained as she was finally able to sit down "But don't try to distract me."

I sighed; it was always like this with Alice.

"No." I answered her question, pulling at the weeds with more fervor.

"Why?" she asked, wiping at her brow "I can see that you want to."

"We aren't even engaged!" I exclaimed, becoming irritated.

"Hmmmmmmmm"

The rest of the day was quiet as she helped me pick some of the vegetables and fruits from the garden, eating a few here and there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No Mrs. McCarthy" I sighed, looking away from the frowning woman to attend to my clothes, adjusting the clothes as the needle stitched them together.

"But it's more airy, mine and Emmett's room is getting stuffy" Rosalie huffed, wringing her hands together as her blue eyes glared at me.

"I can always have Edward and Emmett fit another window in it for you" I said, flipping the new dress I was stitching over, smiling when I saw it coming together.

"That will take too long" she huffed "its only one of him, why can't we simply switch?"

"Because Mrs. McCarthy" I turned to her, glaring "Mr. Edward has been here longer than you so is entitled to stay in his own room."

"What's the point?" She was to the point of yelling now "You think I don't see him sneaking into your room at night?"

"What we do is none of your concern" I matched my tone to hers; standing up now "Just because you are my guest doesn't mean you will be treated any differently!"

"I don't care what you do with that animal!"

I gasped. Tears sprung to my eyes as anger took over my every thought and I did not stop myself as I slapped her across the face, putting everything I had into it. Knowing my father would be proud of me as the resounding _slap_ sang in the air.

It was almost in slow motion did I see her fall, her blue eyes amazed as she lost her balance and fell on the blue cotton dress she was wearing.

"Don't you ever call him that!" I spat at her, starting toward her again only to be restrained by Mrs. Mary.

"Okay Bella dear, calm down" she whispered in my ear, running her fingers through my hair as she hummed.

I used words in my head that a woman was not entitled to say as I felt the tears engulf my eyes. It was something that I loathed about myself, crying whenever I became angry enough.

"What did you do Rosalie?"

I had never heard Mrs. Mary use such a tone and even I gulped though I was not the one in trouble.

"She attacked me!" Rosalie was just as quickly, back on her feet as she touched her now red cheek "Surely you can't blame me."

"Ever since you arrived you have been a hindrance, refusing to even help in preparing the food, mending the clothes and even the washings."

"Just go back to your quarters; we will have a long talk when your husband returns."

I was surprised when all Rosalie did was nod and sulk out of the room without even muttering a word.

"Do you feel better now dear?"

I nodded against her shoulder, pulling away and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

She smiled that smile that made anyone feel right inside and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

"Come with me love"

I blushed as he kissed my cheek before taking my hand within his own. It was after mid-day, bordering on afternoon and the sun was weak. The shadows were dancing on the ground as we passed and I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes concerned as he stared at me.

I watched the sun shine in his head, making his usual bronze locks glow red.

"Nothing, just a little tired." I lied. In truth I was still wondering about Rosalie_, how could she call one of her own race an animal? Could she not sense the goodness and love in him?_

I took to counting the nests in the trees as we walked, they becoming easier to spot day by day. It was amazing with the beauty of wild nature. The trees grew as tall as the possible without being controlled to a certain height by man. The dirt was fresh and the air clean. We had passed the cut off section of the area long before and I smiled.

"I think we should import some cows."

Edward just blinked at me, so I laughed and continued.

"What I mean is that the area is so large and I have missed fresh milk, canned cream holds no light to it."

He smiled then, his eyes growing as he caught the implications of such a treat.

"Buttermilk?"

I nodded, knowing Edward was in love with the sweet delicacy. I could even surprise him and bake some buttermilk biscuits.

"Thank you love."

I yelped as he crushed his lips to mine, pulling me tight against his broad chest. It felt as if the kiss extended throughout my entire body in the most unfathomable way.

I moaned as he opened his month against mine, tasting of coffee and strawberries. His fingers were caressing the curve of my neck, just as my fingers tangled into his hair.

For a moment it felt as if I had entered heaven.

"We need to go." He whispered against my lips as he moved then, releasing his tight hold on me.

"You were the one who started this." I huffed, hearing him laugh as we continued walking.

"Sorry."

He did not sound sorry in the least but I followed closely behind him as we walked.

Soon enough we came to the edge of the waterfall, where he immediately asked me to shut my eyes.

I sighed but obliged. I heard some rusting and the whispers of a match.

"Okay angel you can look now." His voice sounded strained somehow.

And when I opened them…

My eyes fell on the most magnificent sight…

Bright yellow and red flowers floated on the water, the sun shining in their brilliant petals. They simply floated on water's bed. The more astonishing sight was the burning incense that filled the air, laying on edge of the waterfall.

And when I turned…

My Edward was bowing on one knee, his green eyes bright, his broad back straight and his hands tensed…

And, there standing in the palm of his hands…

Was one of the brightest diamond rings I had ever cared to glimpse.

**A/N Cliffhanger. Don't hate me, it had to be done. Next chapter will contain, for those who have been biting at their fingernails, Alice's birth, their big I love you's and engagement and a little bit of the Rosalie situation.**

**I want to thank ALL my reviewers, you'll reviews are so awesome. Let's try for 200 reviews.**

**I can't even say a shout out because you guys were so awesome. Thanks**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	15. Rebirth

_Previously_

_And when I turned…_

_My Edward was bowing on one knee, his green eyes bright, his broad back straight and his hands tensed…_

_And, there standing in the palm of his hands…_

_Was one of the brightest diamond rings I had ever cared to glimpse._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It seemed as if everything had gone quiet, save the sloping waterfall a few feet away.

I looked deeply into his eyes, stunned, elated, confused, and finally elated again.

He was offering me something I had only dreamed about from the time I had come of age, now being close to two years ago. Comfort in a man who would love me and treat me equally.

His green eyes were turning tense as he continued to look up at me.

He was nervous.

Crouching down on his level, not caring that my white dress was getting wet from the moistened stones I cupped his face.

It seemed to inspire him to finish what he had started

"I love you my angel."

And I cried as his forehead touched mine and he planted the sweetest kiss on my lips.

"I love you and will continue loving you until I die…" His green eyes were blazing as he continued "will you be to me as a wife is unto a husband and make me the happiest man alive?"

I didn't question, didn't even allow myself doubt

"Yes"

And then his lips were engulfed with my own, seeking…loving.

Somehow through this he had slid the ring on my finger as I felt its hardness as I caressed his back.

I would have to ques-

"Oh God" I moaned as he sucked on my neck, his warm breathe tickling my flushed skin.

I would ask questions later.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear before taking his lips.

His fervor increased and his arms tightened around me.

His tongue was conquering my own and his fingers were playing mischief behind my back…lowering my dress from my shoulders.

I didn't shy away, and continued to kiss him, feeling as the cold wind struck my naked back, leaving me in nothing but my bloomers. I neither him could wait until the night of our marriage.

"Beautiful my angel" his sinful words triggered something between my legs and I could feel myself aching.

No words were spoken as we stripped each other of our garments, his trousers baring hind to his naked body.

As soon as he had my last garment off he picked me up, leading me to a blanket I had not noticed before.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hopes my angel" he grinned at me.

Soon enough he was on me, kissing me and caressing deeper as I squirmed, feeling hot despite the cool weather. I had heard rumor of some women that the marital bliss was intended for the husband and not the wife.

But as I burned brighter and brighter I could not help but see such a statement as false.

"I want you"

I blushed as I felt his hardness rubbing the inside of my thigh.

I looked up at him, blushing as I received his lustful gaze "I want you too"

And then I kissed him as he stroked inside me.

I gasped, overcome with shearing pain and clutched his hair withering beneath his heavy body.

"So tight" he rasped in my ear, holding me to him as he allowed me to bathe within him.

His rod pulsed and I moaned as the pain subsided and bloomed into something different.

"Please Edward" I moaned and thrust against him, begging him with my need.

And then something snapped and Edward reigned over me.

Driving recklessly into me as he panted and groaned at every thrust.

I met him and we danced, gaining our own rhythm. I could feel nothing but him…his deep breathes the movement of his inflamed body.

And then soon he was releasing himself within me and I was tightening, driving into a frenzy as bright colors clouded my vision.

We lied there, naked as the day we were born and caught ourselves.

"I love you my angel" he rolled over and kissed the side of my neck.

"Love you too" I smiled, my face still bright red from our activities.

And then he bathed me in the lake, the incense adding a nice romantic touch.

"Did you know you can float on the water's tip?" He asked suddenly when we were just drifting by the edge.

I looked up "No"

The next hour was spent with him trying to hold me up right and me slapping him when water engulfed my nose.

And then we made love in the water…I did not know such a thing was possible standing upright!

By such a time we were both hungry and made our way back towards our domestication, both basking in the remnants of our love making.

And then it would seem that our bubble burst with a vigor, Alice's painful scream ranging clear through the now dusky air.

It seemed as if the night was full of surprises.

There was a rush of excitement as Mrs. Mary suddenly dashed through Alice's cavern.

"There you are, I need you to boil me a giant pot of water now!"

Edward dashed off before I could even tell him to be quick.

Seen that it was only me, Edward and Jasper hear to aid Alice (Rosalie had confined herself to her room and had refused to present) herself, seen that her father in law and Emmett were still in the market, I took on the cast of worrying husband.

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked frantically pulling at his golden locks.

"She'll be fine" I assured him, not really knowing if what I spoke was truth seen that I had never witnessed a live birth beforehand.

I gave him one last smile before returning to Alice's side.

Alice, now propped up in the center of her bed, glared at me when I said everything would be alright.

"Yeah you'll see how 'alright' it'll be when it's your time!"

I refrained from comforting her again after such an outburst. Still my thoughts could not help but perk at the mention of me being pregnant…could I be carrying his child already?

The thought was not as frightening as it should have been.

Three hours later it seemed it was time enough for Alice to push.

And push she did…and scream.

"Oh God this hurts" she sobbed as I held her upright, writhing as Mrs. Mary demanded her to push again.

"Its okay sweetie" I shushed her and peeked down "I can see the head!"

It seemed enough for Alice to carry on.

And then the Thomas Anthony Whitlock was born at the sunset boarding night. Named after his father Jasper Antony Whitlock.

Mrs. Mary quickly took the screaming infant and wrapped him in the damp warm rags that had been shimmering in the now warm water for some time.

She wiped him clean, removing remnants of his passage from his body and then swaddled him in a nice warm blanket before returning him to his mother.

"Hold him still while I cut his cord" she smiled at Alice with tears in her eyes.

"You did so good sweetheart" I kissed her cheek and then kissed Thomas on his bright ruby red face.

"He looks just like me doesn't he" Alice smiled.

I agreed, his hair was dark brown and he definitely had her perky nose.

"Jasper's going to have a fit" I said as she passed him to me as Mrs. Mary helped to deliver the afterbirth and clean her up.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to be a soul breaker" I laughed.

Chuckles rang through and that night I couldn't help but imagine holding my own baby.

One with green eyes and crazy hair.

**A/N SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST. I really am but along with RL along with writers block concerning this story I just had to put it down. **

**Thank you everyone who still has an interest in the story and for the reviews, author alerts etc for last chapter.**

**Next update will be between Friday and Monday (I will try to keep my promise this time)**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	16. Trouble

_Previously_

_Chuckles rang through and that night I couldn't help but imagine holding my own baby._

_One with green eyes and crazy hair._

x-x-x-x-xx-

The sun blazed vibrant red through the window, touching the bare skin of my love's back. He almost seemed to glisten in the sun, his reddish hair mirroring that of a newly shone copper piece.

I smiled "You really are beautiful"

His face fell for a moment; it was of consequence that no man appreciated being called beautiful, apparently the statement was intended for woman.

And then he looked in my eyes and his emerald greens shone once again.

"If I'm beautiful then you're gorgeous"

Telltale signs of my blush ranged forth but concealing my embarrassment away, I reached up and kissed his lips.

And they parted undermine, signs of midnight honey and chamomile mixed together in a heady flavor and I moaned.

"We have no time for this" I breathed, pulling away.

"The sun has barely risen" Edward whined, looking at me with those tempting green eyes.

We had made love three times after we had departed for sleep, Edward taking residence in my room for the time being.

Time being before our wedding.

We had both agreed to have Alice help plan it such that she seemed to have favor in such designs. This meant that we both had to wait a couple of mouths until Thomas was a little more dependent from his mother, have it was Mrs. Mary had already advised Alice to wrap him tight in cotton linens seen that his color had faded some during the cold night.

"While that may be true" I said getting up "Little Thomas has probably already drained Alice dry, she needs to eat early and properly these coming months"

Edward just pouted as I donned my drawers and yellow cotton dress.

"How about you start the fire and give Jake his breakfast while I start to beat the dough" I suggested, heading for the kitchen pantry, really it was just a room filled with wooden cabinets Emmett had built but it was comfortable and spacious.

"Yes ma'am" Edward saluted and was gone. He had a great deal of humor in him.

As I was in the middle of finally putting the finished dough inside of the caldron when I heard the front door slam open.

"I'm home honey!"

Mr. Emmett's voice rang through, causing Thomas to cry out, the baby's wail filling the early morning quiet.

"I'm going to kill you Emmett!" Alice growled, you could hear the rumbling of sheets as she got up.

I would kill him too if I was her, I heard mentioned that babies were notorious for being grouchy when woken up from their sleep.

"He is here now?" Mr. Casper shouted and then raced past me to his daughter in law's cavern.

I left the two to get requited with the baby as I tended to breakfast.

Soon enough, Jasper came in looking tired but jubilant.

"I take it Thomas didn't sleep well?" I laughed, observing the purple bags under his eyes.

"No, it's taking the little tyke a while to get adjusted to feeding" Jasper groaned, picking up a piece of bread smothered in strawberry jam. I laughed as his aim missed and he smeared the jam over his chin.

"Here's Alice's plate, just gathered the eggs this morning" I smiled.

Jasper said a quick thank you and ran back to his room. He was glowing with new parenthood. It suited him.

Early birds chirped and sung high notes in the tree tops and just over the bliss of it all I could hear Thomas' whimpering.

It certainly would be noisy home in days to come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rosalie was glaring at me as I gathered the medicinal herbs a little ways off from our domestication.

Mrs. Mary had given her one last chance to be of help and had assigned her to trail behinds me.

"_Learning_" Is what she said after I had protested quite blatantly. She had laughed as I pouted at her.

Yeah, all the blonde woman did was glare and pick at her nails. She had not even bothered to see little Thomas as if yet. Though, I don't think Alice would allow her, apparently the new motherhood bliss had side effects…such as a heightened temper. Even I was too fearful to visit her.

"How many times do you come out here?" she asked from her shaded perch.

"Twice a week" I huffed, looking for more lavender. Mrs. Mary said it would help with both Alice's and Thomas' grouchiness.

"Hmmmm" and that was it from Rosalie Cullen.

I tried to be a good as a person can get after one rudely insults them, showing her the herbs I gathered and listing their medicinal properties but she was not interested at all.

I was beginning to think she had come from one of those high societies- the ones where all the women did was sit and look beautiful and the men either smuggled or traded profits. Yet if she did what in the world was she doing out here?

Not really one for priming around the bush I simply asked.

"Where did you grow up?"

After a moment of silence I turned only to see her looking down at me.

"In New England why?"

So that explained her snotty attitude and her deference to anything 'dirty' even in the middle of the forest.

"Nothing" I said, making my way back, Jake pouncing alongside.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward growled as he saw the Cherokee moving north, close to his home. They were in line formation, the chief being in front with two young boys staking his side.

He had been hoeing the now wet ground from last night's fall, the dirt being easier to rake. His angel was looking for more space to plant crops, mostly transferring them from where they grew in rare patches in the forest.

Looking up, the sun shining, he could just catch a glint of the chief's grimace, along with the tribe's glared muttering.

They had agreed to leave them alone unless some trouble was happening.

He guessed some trouble was here.

Sighing he hurried towards them "Something the matter?"

"Yes, it seems our J'ayb has something to propose"

Edward stared as a young boy stepped forward, giant brown eyes and black spikey hair. He was confident and on guard, bulging his muscles as he stepped forward.

Edward had a feeling nothing good would come out of this.

"I want Isabella."

He was right; nothing good was coming at all.

**A/N Yeah, I kept my promise. **

**Please Review and Comments,**

**Silverdust101**


	17. Steam

Bella POV

I was in the chicken coop when Edward came marching in – his face somethin' fierce. The sun was just setting and I was counting the hens as I often did in the afternoon times. It seemed Jake was living up to his job – none of the birds had gone missing as of yet. In fact they were so fat I would soon have to start butchin' and cookin' them. Perhaps I should start allowin' some of the eggs to hatch.

"What is it?" I asked immediately, relaxing out of my crouch. His face was twisted and his green eyes changing by the minute into a dark black. He looked something feral in such a moment.

"He can't have you" his lips paused and then murmured each word in tone. His hands gripped my waist, the touch more possessive than it was painful. I could feel the bruises at the end of his fingertips.

Wincing slightly I tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"Who wants me?" I asked softly, whispering my fingers over his taunt shoulders. He was shirtless as normal and his muscles bulged with each breathe he took. Dusty dark skin covered with a slight sheen of perspiration.

I tried not to be aroused.

"They came here just up and demandin'" he spat, dragging me from the coop – his grip tight "Well they ain't getting' you, not even over my cold stone dead body"

I did not appreciate him taking so lightly over the possibility of his death.

"Edward- calm down love" I whispered soothingly to him "You're hurting my wrist."

He immediately released me.

Her expression was properly chastised and he rubbed my arm in circles "I'm sorry love"

Instead of answering him I engulfed his lips with mine. He tried to pull away but I pressed harder until his tongue licked out. Feeling him relax under my touch I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my fingers travel up and down his back. He smelt of honey and wild weeds. Probably from working out in the bush for most of the day. He and Emmett had been striving at it from early noon. They had refused to come in for early supper. I had argued pig headedness- they had just smiled.

"The tribe came here just over yonder" his lips whispered against mine. "A young boy…he wanted you."

His voice had regained some of its anger but I was confused as how this had enraged him so – it wasn't as if the boy could have me. I was engaged. Claimed publically to a man I would spend the rest of my life with.

"And…?" I questioned waiting for him to full in the rest.

"Their customs demand that I battle for you"

I was shocked – such an obscenity it was. Battle for a woman who was already claimed and expressed her love for another was blasphemous. It was a forthright sin. We were not cattle in which trade was so easy.

"That's preposterous I already have you!" I fumed indignant, glaring at him, daring him to contradict me. The birds squawked in the trees where they had been basking in the coolness of the setting sun and then shattered at the noise and I winced. It was truly unladylike to be so loud and boisterous – the phase 'seen not heard' came to mind. My ma had constantly ingrained the phrase in my mind.

I sighed. Such a time to think of my family.

Meanwhile Edward seemed to be pondering the same thing. His hands clenched and then unclenched in a rhythm of true annoyance.

"Where is this boy?" I asked in a softer tone, looking around our vacant domestication. Jasper had been caring for Alice and his newborn son most of the day while Emmett had just retreated minutes earlier to tend to his wife.

She was having 'cramps' yet her phase of the moon had not transcended. I had a feeling it was a guise to attempt to not carry her weight but Mrs. Mary seemed concerned, so I kept quiet. Just earlier noon I had seen visiting Rosalie's cavern a tea pot full of hot chamomile tea balancing in her hands.

"He is to return tomorrow noon" Edward's shoulders slumped…then lifted again in set determination.

"He is nothing but a boy really just in his sixteenth term at best" He seemed to preen like a crow over a kill over the realization "I can easily out best him"

I laughed as his chest bulged again and he stood a bit straighter. His lips were turned in the smile I knew best – slightly crooked on one side. I laughed and kissed him again. This time his arms encircled my form and pressed me closer to his body.

A moan escaped me as his hands found my breast and circled my tip. His touch was hard but gentle – watching my face with his mystic green eyes. I was panting by the time we managed to execute ourselves to my chamber. The furs bristled against my naked back and I set a silent prayer I wasn't too loud when Edward started to suckle at my chest.

Though I know such a prayer wouldn't be answered as his fingers travelled in a southerly direction.

Fortification was such a blatant sin but yet carried so much pleasure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rosalie's POV

I listened to them moaning in their sins.

I listened to the little babe crying from its cradle.

I even listened as my husband lied in the animal furs, producing noises which would usually annoy anyone else.

I loved my husband I really did. Such a reason I was currently in the middle of nowhere braving the wild when truly I wished to be anywhere else. The bugs were always biting up my pale arms producing blemishes that ruined me.

The hard stone of the floors distressed my back making me moan in pain.

The food was by most far bland – far away from the roasted chicken the maid made most deliciously. My father loved it and looked at the maid with a great show of pride. He once looked at me like that as well – before I had begun to show interest in Emmett – the second out of six sons of milk farmers.

He had been prepared to disown me but my mother had come in a solution. A solution with the name of Royce King. His father was a grand trader and business man – producing large loads of silver each fortnight in time. His mother came from a long line of slave and plantation owners.

He had been the one set for me. This was why I and Emmett had decided to simply run away from it all. It was because of him my life had been swept in a life where the cold was freezing and water had to be pulled from a well. It was because of him that I was sleeping on a caved ground, with the furs of dead animals protecting me from the elements. The knitted blankets looking most obscene even if they were warm.

Because of him I was suffering in a way not due to me.

But when I saw his dimples move in such a way, his eyes battling in his face I didn't find myself hating him. No I loved my husband but wished…for more.

000

Edward's POV

The warmth of her naked body soothed me in ways I could not fathom. Her face was truly that of an angel – all pale glowing with the moonlight shining through the window. Her back was straight and soft – feeling so excessively _warm _against my stomach. It was in such a moment that my life had turned and I truly needed to protect. She was _mine_ and not anyone else's. I loved her and would show her forever.

"Edward" my name escaped her soft lips and I smiled – knowing she was still asleep. I loved to hear her night talk; it lured me to sleep in nights such as these when I couldn't succumb to sleep. Jake was yammering at one of the many birds outside and the night air sang in the winds.

I could hear the whimpers of Thomas and the sudden ruffles of sheets being rumbled. I wished for that, with my angel. I always wanted children – to raise them better than I had been.

Dozens of them running around and laughing. Playing and living.

I would have to talk to my angel about this – shortly after the upcoming battle. They would not disrupt my calm life- selfish as some taught it might be.

After all I was to live in no world – either white or Indian. I was half in and out. I was an abnormality. I was an outcast. Though with my arms wrapped around my angel it was the first time in my life I truly did not care.

**A/N Sorry for not updating in so long – but to let the cat out of the bag I'm trying my hands at writing an actual novel and it just eats away at my time…sorry. You might have noticed a slight writing change in this story – well my muse demanded I do if for and I quote 'effect' and who am I to deny her. Also I promise a longer chapter next time. It's the battle scene.**

**I want to thank everyone for their continued support. **

**Will try to update next week (hopefully it will be sooner)**

**To answer a few questions Bella and Edward will be married by a priest but Alice will set up the details – flowers, wedding meals etc. The tribe doesn't want a white man in its mix but the boy does and each member has their own right in some ways. **

**Till' next time,**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S I received a quite rude review for one of my other stories 'Time of our lives' to be exact and I don't appreciate it. Try balancing five stories and a novel in progress. Enough said. I will try to update my stories when the muse hits me- I will not write random garbage just to satisfy my readers. **


End file.
